Horizons of Life-PTB's Writing Challenge 2013
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: Beloved daughter of my mother, a thorn to the Whore, a speck to my father...who am I? Princess Mary Tudor, the Lady Mary Tudor, or perhaps Queen Mary Tudor? Born in the midst of Court intrigues, anything can happen. Will I be poisoned? Will I disappear from a lingering shadow to nothingness? Will I be the first Queen of England? Only the distant horizon knows...
1. Catherine of Aragon-Rocky Horizons

**Challenge Number/Title:** 1# Rocky Horizons

**Date:** 7.2.13

**Fandom:** The Tudors

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings:** Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta:** Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Prologue

**January 7****th****, 1536**

Catherine of Aragon felt her life slipping away from her. Her breathing became heavier and slower, and she found it harder to stay awake.

Her vision was blurry.

On either side of her, was the Spanish ambassador, Eustace Chapuys, and her confidante and most loyal friend, Maria de Salinas, Baroness Willoughby de Eresby. Catherine had wished her only daughter would be with her that day, but she had been refused permission.

"Look after her," murmured Catherine. "Please…Chapuys, you work for Charles V. As one of my last wishes, I want you to transfer your first allegiance and priority to my Mary, and the second to Charles V and Spanish and Catholic influences. It may seem odd and rather selfish of me, but please, Chapuys. Mary will die and find life pointless without you. When I leave to be at God's side, I'll try and help her as much as I can, from there."

Chapuys nodded, determined to keep his promise to Catherine.

She was a good and pious woman.

She didn't deserve to die in poverty and unloved by her husband, Henry VIII.

"Give the King my love," said Catherine softly. "One of you tell him that I love him since the day of our wedding, till my death."

With a painful cough, Catherine closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_I've been walking on a glass, transparent path for days, following the same person in front of me, with no clue where I'm going. I was tired, hungry and thirsty, but the changing sceneries around me kept me occupied and interested._

_Under the glass, were the crackling of fire, howling and screaming. Climbing towards us from the deep pits, were skeletons, their teeth baring at us, or trying to pull us into the depths of Hell with them. I noticed that most of the people stayed in the middle of the path. Above us, were fluffy, white clouds, floating tranquilly in a crystal, blue sky. Angels and spirits sat on them, waving and smiling at us. The closer we went to some place, they began descending from the sky and talking to the closest people. Around us, pictures formed through the grey mists and fogs. At first, I couldn't make out what the visions were, but as I looked closer, I realised who a picture was._

_My mother._

_Queen Isabella I of Castile was smiling and talking to me._

_It hit me._

_Those images showed important moments of my past._

_I was tempted to stop and watch my mother talk to my sixteen-year old self, but if I stopped, the others behind me would have to stand and wait for my benefit. As I kept walking, the images changed from when I first arrived in England, up to Maria de Salinas forcing her way into Kimbolten Castle to be with me until I left the world._

_I looked ahead of me, and saw double doors in a distance. They seemed to be made of a combination between glass and marble. Two ancient Roman soldiers (spirits) stood in front of them, with a crowd of spirits on either side of them. _

_"Hello Cate."_

_Standing beside me was the spirit of my first husband, Arthur, Prince of Wales._

_"Arthur," I said, feeling faint._

_"It's been so long," said Arthur, gazing into my eyes. "Don't stop walking, Cate. Keep going. You're almost there. I've missed you so much. If only I hadn't died, you wouldn't be here now. You'll probably be alive and living happily in Greenwich or Richmond Palace with little Mary and all your other children that were taken away to here."_

_"It wasn't your fault. It was decided before you were born, that kingship isn't for you. I wonder how long your brother, Henry VIII will be alive for. We can spend more time here together. You would've been a good and just King. Should I fear being here? What'll happen after I go through the doors? You've been in the same situation as me years ago!"_

_"I can't tell you. We're sworn to secrecy."_

_"I understand. What have you been doing these days? Is life with God as tranquil as they say? Will I be able to see anyone else?"_

_"Mostly I've been watching you, Mary and my selfish brother. He dares set aside his true and rightful Queen for a harlot?! I hope he's happy with her. He ruined a prosperous England all for that whore! I hope they have no sons, and she learns what it's like to be in your position. Don't look at me like that, dear Cate, even in here, our marriage had been a topic of debate, and He himself had decreed our union was unconsummated and you were Henry VIII's legal wife. We can talk more later. You're second to go in through those doors."_

_He blew me a kiss and stepped back._

_The doors opened and the person in front of me went in._

_A member of the crowd of spirits followed her in._

_I glanced around, and Arthur winked at me._

_Ten minutes later, the doors opened. I tentatively walked in. Another spirit went in behind me. As the doors closed behind me, white light almost blinded me. I squinted and saw three figures sitting in front a table in front of me._

_In the middle of the trio, was God himself. He was a being I couldn't describe. Was he an old man? Was he a young man? I couldn't tell. Did he have dark hair? Did he have white? I couldn't find the right words to explain. Was he emotionless, or full of empathy? His multicoloured eyes revealed nothing but mystery and secrecy. I stood in front of him in wonder._

_"Catalina Trastamara," He spoke._

_"Almighty God and Father," I murmured, curtseying._

_He eyed me for a moment._

_"Catalina Trastamara," He said again. "Daughter of Ferdinand and Isabella Trastamara, and sister of Isabel, Juan, Juana and Maria Trastamara, wife to Arthur Tudor and Henry Tudor, and mother of Mary Tudor. You have believed me devoutly since a young age, and continued to do so even when your second husband began the break from my Earthly representative, the Pope in Rome. I've heard of your charity works and your virtue. I'm sure you're aware that once you're in this room, you're inspected and put in the rank suited for all the good you did in your time on Earth. Here, I have a list of all the good and bad you've done. You've done many virtuous deeds, and will have a position immediately in Heaven. You have committed no deadly sin, and from now until the end of eternity, you'll be treated and regarded as Her Majesty, the Hereditary Queen of England. You will begin a new life in Heaven, and you may marry any man you'd like, and keep your titles."_

_"Thank you," I said, with another curtsey._

_"Anne Browne will take you to your palace," He said, nodding to the spirit next to me. "Your family is waiting for you there. I'm sure you'll find it a lovely surprise. If you wish to see me, send me a letter, and I'll organise an appointment to see you."_

_The spirit led me to a fluffy cloud._

_"This is your cloud for life," she explained. "It'll take you anywhere you want to go to. Even when there's a gathering of clouds, you can tell which cloud's your cloud. Don't be afraid to step on it. You won't fall off or hurt yourself."_

_I uncertainly stepped on the cloud with Anne, and it rose into the air. It went past other palaces and houses, and stopped in front of a replica of Greenwich Palace. The closest palace or royal residence near it, was the Alhambra. My mother and father must've made it to the rankings of Hereditary King of Aragon and Hereditary Queen of Castile._

_Anne knocked on the door._

_It was flung open (knocking Anne to the ground) and Arthur stood in front of it, his hands on his hips, with a grin on his face._

_"Arthur!" I exclaimed, helping Anne up. "Look what you did to poor Mistress Browne! There's no need for you to jump out on us! What rank did you make it to, when you entered through those doors? Is my mother and sisters here too?! Do we live like we did on Earth? You have to help me adjust to this! It'll feel odd without Henry VIII and my Mary! How can we see the living? Tell me! I must know how I can help and see Mary from here!"_

_"Steady on," said Arthur, with a laugh._

_Anne curtsied and jumped down from the palace steps. I glanced down, and saw that she had landed safely back near the doors._

_"I made it as Hereditary Prince of England," said Arthur, pushing me in. " Of course I'll help you settle in with us! What kind of man will I be if I don't help? Yes, it's just like normal life in England, with the exception that we're constantly watched, and surrounded by relatives. You'll love life here! There's no trouble either! It's a perfect haven."_

_Standing at the bottom of a set of marble stairs, was five strangers._

_They looked rather familiar._

_Two had brown hair, one had auburn and the remaining two had red. All of them had the same Sapphire blue eyes and of good height and built._

_"Can't recognise them?" laughed Arthur. "You should. They are your other children. Mary's full sisters and brothers. The ones that were taken away from you to be here at an early age. They were given into my care, and I named them for you. Cate, these are Isabella, Henry, Arthur, John and Catharine. I know you wouldn't like your daughter to be named after you, but I couldn't help it! She looked so much like you when I first saw her! As for Henry, he arrived here already given a name! Your second Henry couldn't have the same name as the first, so I named him after your brother. Why don't you lot have a good talk to each other? I'll go and fetch your parents and siblings, Cate. Oh! I just had a thought! I'll call you Cate, and your namesake can be called Catie! Okay, okay! I'll go and get them! I won't be long. Cate, it's not your fault what happened. Believe it."_

_He went off._

_I stared at my five deceased children (now alive) awkwardly._

_Princess Isabella must be twenty six years old, from the time of her death. She had lustrous locks of flaming red hair, that tumbled down her shoulders to her waist. Twenty five year old Harry was the only child that lived longer than a week (apart from Mary). He had red hair like Princess Isabella, and twinkling blue eyes. It stabbed my heart when I realised how much Harry looked like Henry VIII around the time he truly loved me._

_Young Arthur was twenty three. Unlike his elder siblings, he had brown hair. In a way, it seemed right to name him after his uncle. I had to admit that they look rather similar. John was the other one of my children with brown hair. Arthur was really good at naming children. John was like my brother. Not only physically, but spiritually too!_

_With the exception of hair colour._

_My brother Juan, had auburn hair like me and our Spanish family._

_What caught my interest, was my little namesake._

_Catie was eighteen. She had fair complexion, beautiful blue eyes, and long auburn hair. If I had to choose the prettiest daughter from my Tudor brood, I would've chosen Catie without hesitation (even if that would hurt poor Mary). Catie had petite hands, and barely reached John's shoulder. She was definitely the shortest, but the most attractive._

_"It's good to see you again, dear mother," said Harry, breaking the silence. "We watched you from up here every day since we arrived. What our father did to you was unforgivable, and what he did to England was selfish and cruel."_

_"I know," I said, feeling another stab in my heart._

_The door opened and Arthur returned._

_With him, were my parents and deceased siblings._

_"Catalina," said my mother warmly. "I've been watching you since I was taken to God's side. You were a brave woman. You believed in yourself and God, and succeeded in becoming Queen of England. You acted like a true Queen when he repudiated you."_

_"I want to help Mary," I said sadly. "She was Heiress to the English Throne for years! It was a shock to her when Henry VIII declared our marriage illegal and called her a bastard. I must do everything I can from my position here! I'd love to spend more time with you and my siblings, but Mary's life is on the line and I have to help her become future Queen of England!"_

_My mother nodded with understanding._

_"I'm sorry for leaving you," spoke Harry. "If I recovered that day, you would be having a peaceful time here, not worrying about a thing in the world. My dear mother, there is a way for you to help a being on Earth. Unfortunately, you can only help a single person and tamper with his or her fate. Once you do it, you can never help or assist any other person until the death of the first. Uncle Arthur, why don't you show her what to do?"_

_"Of course," said Arthur, offering his arm to me. "I was planning to show her after dinner. Ah well, I suppose it'll be better if we get it over with now. Queen Catherine, do you approve of a humble, loving Prince as your escort?"_

_"I do," I said, with a smile._

_Arthur led me up a tower._

_The tower's structure was different to any other tower structure I had ever seen before. The walls (like the rest of the palace) were marble, and on each side, were large glass windows, that showed misty and foggy visions. I turned to the door, and noticed a plaque was placed at the front of the door with my name on it. This was my tower. I had a feeling that every royal had their own special tower in their palace (or family castle). From the outside, I had a gut sensation that the replica Greenwich Palace had a couple more towers than the Greenwich Palace in England. Probably a tower grows from the imitated palace every time a Tudor royal dies._

_"This is your special tower," said Arthur, standing at the door. "I can't go in. Only you can. As Harry said, you can only help one person at a time. He was right and wrong. You can only help four people at a time, but it'll be best to focus your full attention on one person at a time. Each window is dedicated to an individual on Earth. Once a person dies, the window will fill up with darkness, and slowly return to its usual grey smoky self. If you say the name of a person to a window, you can see whatever she or he's doing at whatever time you'd like. It'll steam up to smoke if you leave the room, so no one else can see what you're looking at. This is a special privilege only royals receive. Oh, and if anyone else enters your tower, they dissolve into dust. That's why I can't go in. I only can stay in the doorstep. Go on, Cate. Life here is supposed to be peaceful for you. As a warning, if He hears that you're determined to help others from your tower, He won't be happy, and it might be taken away from you."_

_I nodded absently._

_There's only one person I want to help._

_My Mary._

_"Mary Tudor," I said clearly to a window._

_A few seconds later, the mist moved to the sides and an image of a sobbing Mary came into view. She was in an attic somewhere, crying her heart out on a patched pillow on a dingy bed. The blanket at the end of her bed was threadbare and totally inadequate. How could Henry VIII keep our daughter in such a wretched condition?!_

_"Arthur," I said, turning to the door. "How can I help her? I must do something, or she'll die! She's the only child I saw growing from childhood to now! Whatever there is, no matter how dangerous or risky, tell me! I'll do _anything_ to save her from this fate!"_

_"There is one way," Arthur said slowly._

_"What?!"_

_"No one I knew had ever done it and came back alive though…"_

_"I'll risk it."_

_"Have a talk with Him. You may think it's easy, but it's not. You can say it's like making a deal with the Devil. He'll want something in return, or for you to prove your determination and willingness. Even if it could be a simple game of chess, or playing cards, there's always a catch; your lives are in the deck of cards, or the chess pieces."_

_"What if I lose?"_

_"Not many people like to skip to that conclusion. If you lose, you would've gambled your whole life away and will vanish into nothingness, unless He has another reason to keep you alive. Cate, think rationally before you act. None of us would like to see you disappear. If you win, your request will be granted. Another thing, you can only ask one request per person. Once you use it, you can't change the person's fate again, and you won't be able to meddle in it. You'll only be allowed to watch her or him in your tower. You should be aware of that."_

_"I'll risk anything for Mary!"_

_"If you insist…I suppose the Almighty isn't particularly busy today. Why don't we go and visit him and hope for the best? I had a look at the Line of the Dead, and it seemed to be halting slowly. Perhaps not many people are dying today."_

_I hoped good fortune's with me. _

_ The Almighty had invited me to dinner in his great palace._

_My two maids dressed me in a gown made of shimmering silver material, and placed an English gable hood on my head. I refused every piece of jewellery with the exception of my jewelled crucifix that I wore since the days I was on Earth. Royals were allowed to wear clothes of any colour, except clothes of red, black or orange fabrics. _

_It was rare for Him to invite you to dinner._

_"Queen Catherine," He said politely, gesturing for me to sit across him at the other end of the table. "I am pleased you decided to join me for a meal. It was at your own request to talk to me. You've just arrived and requesting an audience already! My! This must be important. I'm sure Prince Arthur of England had told you about meddling with the living. We can discuss your terms over dinner. After all those luxuriously rich food you had in Court, why not settle for a simple meal of bread, milk, thin slices of sausages and fish soup? I prepared it myself. You may think it shocking or surprising, but sometimes home cooked meals are the most tastiest."_

_I accepted a cup of milk._

_A servant placed a plate of bread and sausages in front of me._

_He returned a minute later, with a bowl of soup._

_"Please," He said, spreading his hands out. "Enjoy."_

_I couldn't help, but be a little suspicious. I've been taught to worship and believe in the Almighty since I was able to walk, but His tone was too sly and oily for my taste. It reminded me of my former arch-enemy, Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, when he entertained Henry VIII and I for a feast in Hampton Court. It was wrong of me to suspect Him, but still…_

_"I want to change my daughter Mary's fate," I said, taking a bite of the sausage. "Prince Arthur told me that you can help me. I looked at a window, and saw the cruelty she had to endure under Henry VIII. It isn't right for her to be treated that way."_

_"Under _just_ Henry VIII?" He said, his eyebrows raised._

_"I suppose?"_

_"Not under Henry VIII and a certain Anne Boleyn?"_

_"I was trying to avoid the topic of Anne Boleyn, but I see that we might as well include her too. Yes, I want Mary to be happy again. I want to get rid of Anne Boleyn, but it's against my conscience. I want Mary to be content with life."_

_"Changing fates can lead to anywhere. You can't stop it at a certain destination. Yes, I can control destinies, but people unravel it themselves."_

_I had nothing to say._

_One way or another, Anne Boleyn will be a plague to Mary!_

_"I suppose I should help you," He continued. "You believed in the Catholic faith even during dark and hard times. You suffered greatly. I'll change Mary's fate, but one way or another, she'll be dealing with misfortunes caused by Anne Boleyn and her family. You play cards, Queen Catherine? I heard that you disliked gambling."_

_"Yes," I said, with a nod._

_"Perhaps you can make an exception this time?" He said slyly, producing a coin. "What fairer way to_

_determine a mortal's fate, by tossing a coin? What do you say?"_

_"What are the options?"_

_"This is a special coin. On one side, is a monarch's crown. On the other, a rose. A Princess's life is never easy. Why don't we have a look at Mary Tudor's life before we gamble on it? Are you aware of how we see their lives, Queen Catherine?"_

_"No…"_

_"We see them as horizons."_

_"Why horizons?"_

_"Have you ever noticed the mountain tops in the horizon? The more mountains in a mortal's life, the harder his or her life is. The more she or he has to suffer, before reaching happiness and contentment. I remember your one well, Queen Catherine. A very peculiar one. Your horizon was quite flat at the beginning of your life, but when it came to your marriages! There were more than three mountains! Mountains began appearing when Prince Arthur died. They were steeper when Henry VIII began his Reformation. I wonder how steep your Mary's mountains are."_

_The Almighty waved his hand, and an image of a sunrise horizon appeared in a vision of mist. From the horizon, I saw the shadows of mountains rising to the sky. A couple were higher than the rest. It seemed like when she climbed down from one mountain, she would be climbing onto another! A life of trudging up and down mountains is agony for a young girl!_

_"Ah," He said, shaking his head with a sigh. "A tough life."_

_"So many mountains," I murmured._

_"Yes," agreed the Almighty. "A rocky horizon. A harsh and painful life. That I can't change. I can mellow the mountains to large hills. The only way I can do that, is through this coin. Your choice, Catalina Trastamara. You'll be the puppeteer of your daughter's life. With a toss of this coin, I can make Mary be the first Queen Regent of England, or marry a nobleman who'll be the love of her life. What do you say? Take the gamble, or leave her to be?"_

_"I'll take the gamble," I whispered, my hands clenched with fear and fascination._

_The Almighty threw the coin into the air and caught it with his open palm._

_He glanced, and a small smirk (or was it a smile?) appeared on his face. He lowered his palm, and I looked at the coin._

_My Mary will be Queen of England._

* * *

**I'm not religious, so please don't bite off my head about Catherine's time in Heaven! Please review! :)**


	2. Princess Mary Tudor-Glass of Time

**Chapter Number/Title:** 2# An Empty Glass

**Date:** 8.2.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings:** Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta:** Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter I

**January 14****th****, 1536**

It had been a week since my mother died. In my childhood, my glass of time would be sparkling full of life and happiness.

Now, it was full of sadness and misery.

The glass used to be of the finest Venetian glass, decorated with my precious jewelled memories and filled with glittering water, of a beautiful shade of Sapphire blue. The pretty shade of love, pleasure, bliss and contentment. That was when I had everything. That was when my devout mother and magnificent father were happy together.

My glass had been shattered cruelly and my world torn to pieces. Once, I was the beloved child. Now, I am the bastard no one wanted.

I was the Princess Mary Tudor, the Pearl of my father's world.

Now only the Lady Mary.

The witch responsible for all this, was the whore, Anne Boleyn. It was her evil doing that changed my father against me. It was at her hands that my mother died of a broken heart and in poverty (and probably poison?). It was her fault I became the King's unwanted bastard and the position I'm in. With her large, witchy feet and nasty temper, she mercilessly stamped on my lovely glass, crushing it into tiny bits, and imperiously ordering the maids to sweep it up after her. With my glass of time in pieces, I treasured my memories more than ever. It won't be long before that Whore discovered my chest of memories and will be determined to destroy them and plunge me into the icy cold waters of despair and lifeless thoughts. I would never let her succeed.

Even with an empty glass of time, with sediments of bitterness.

I was pitied by my Aunt Mary of Suffolk and many people who loved my mother. No one dared to talk or comfort me, in fear of my father chopping off their heads. Only my bastard half-brother, Henry Fitzroy, 1st Duke of Richmond, had enough courage to see me in my impoverished room from time to time, but even he was afraid to incur our father's wrath.

My living conditions had grown from bad to worse. It was durable, but painful for a lady of my rank to submit to such a degrading state.

I looked around my room.

I was imprisoned in the dingy attic of Hatfield, while the Whore's child (Elizabeth) took up the nursery and royal apartments. Even Henry Fitzroy had better living conditions in Hatfield than me (if he decided to visit Elizabeth). The Whore knew that Henry Fitzroy is a bastard in full, but still hated and (less than me though) viewed him as a threat to her own darling red-head Elizabeth. Every night, my prison would be flooded by a river of my endless tears of sorrow. The thin pillow would be damp and wet from the rain of my eyes, and the patched, threadbare blanket would shrink every day, until finally, a day in the future, it would be no more.

The wooden floorboards would creak every time I gently walk around in circles. The windows were dusty and cracked. Whenever it would rain, drops of water would squeeze through the cracks and drop somewhere in my tiny room.

The food and drink were worse.

At times, I would be starved and denied food and drink.

On other occasions, I would be given stale, hardened bread that was barely edible, and contaminated water that even a peasant wouldn't drink! I never liked rats (or seen any) when I lived as a Royal Princess, but nowadays, I appreciated them as my only company in the lonely days and nights in the attic. With the stale bread, I would give it to them. That way, they won't starve, and my jailers won't laugh and abuse me about the decayed food.

There were times when I almost believed I would die of starvation, but Henry Fitzroy would appear with a slice of buttered bread, or a piece of fruit, and almost always a small bottle of ale. He was my shining white knight, my rescuer.

I'll never forget my half-brother.

"Mary," said Henry Fitzroy, at the door. "Are you hungry? I heard the servants talking below about you and your food rations. They were talking about the new orders from Anne Boleyn. Apparently, she ordered them to lower the loaf of bread to a slice a day, and the cup of water to half a cup. She tolerates me at Court, but you can tell she loathes me."

"I'm starving," I confessed. "It's been five days since I last ate a decent meal of a slice of fresh bread, half an apple and a glass of ale. I ate nothing."

"You poor thing!"

"It's alright. I'm used to it. I once ate and drank nothing for eight days! I'd rather starve than die from eating stale food and drinking dirty water. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Court, having a feast of some sort? The Whore loves celebrations and would do anything to elevate the status of her ambitious family. She finds it entertaining watching me starve and live like a peasant. At least you aren't banished. Just because everyone knows you're truly illegitimate and because you're a boy. Why don't you sit with the other noblemen?"

"Illegitimate or not, you're my half-sister, and we're both hated by Anne Boleyn. Why would I sit with those Howard boys? You know as well as I do, that with their Boleyn cousin as the King's wife, they'll be everywhere in Court. Don't glower at me like that, Mary! I said that the Boleyn is _the King's wife_! I didn't say that she's Queen!"

I wanted to argue back, but for now, he was my only ally.

"Here," said Henry Fitzroy, placing a fresh loaf onto my palm.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The scent of warm bread lingered in the air, replacing the foul stench of rain and mustiness. It was a larger loaf than usual. Henry Fitzroy smiled and placed a ceramic plate on the old, rickety wooden table, and filled it with a variety of different fruits. With another plate on the table, he sliced up a couple of sausages with his knife. Plate after plate, he put on the wooden table, now groaning under the weight of all the delicious food it held. Soon, the table was full of sliced sausages, pieces of bread, a collection of fruit, a small roasted chicken and even a plateful of tiny jellies shaped into towers and two slices of cake! If I was delighted with a slice of bread and a little cup of clean water, I was in Heaven, staring at the selection of food on the table!

"Eat!" Fitzroy urged me. "You can't starve! Don't wait any longer! I rode here just to have a feast with you! There's no need for etiquette! Oh! I almost forgot! You must be dying of thirst! Here! I got this freshly from the milkmaids!"

He handed me a glass bottle of milk.

"I can have it all?" I said in wonder.

Fitzroy nodded.

I drank half a bottle without stopping. My glass of life was slowly filling itself back up. A minute later, the two of us began feasting the delicious food Fitzroy had generously taken and laid out for us to share. I had only taken two bites of bread, when the door banged open.

Fitzroy and I froze.

Glaring at us angrily, was the Whore herself.

Anne Boleyn.

"What is going here?!" screeched the Whore, her eyes flashing with fury. "Explain yourselves! Fitzroy! I see that you rather the company of a bastard like yourself, rather than with the finest noblemen! Your gracious father had given you permission to go as you please, and you disobey him by staying away from the magnificent English Court! I always suspected there was a thief in the palace grounds, but I never thought it would be you! Did she tell you to steal for her?! She is no daughter of that Spanish Cow! She's a bastard through and through!"

"I gave it to her out of love," said Henry Fitzroy steadily. "Even if she's illegitimate, Mary's still my half-sister. I'd rather spend more time with her than any English courtier who benefit in their position from others. Especially courtiers that are ambitious and conniving. I'm sure you understand sibling affections, after all, you have two siblings of your own."

The Whore was red in the face.

"What's going on?"

The deep, rich, majestic voice came from behind her. It was my father, the King, Henry VIII. The Whore turned around and kissed his cheek. Fitzroy bowed. I curtsied, uncertain what will happen. Fitzroy might be let off easy (because he's a boy and he accepted the Whore as the King's wife), but I'll probably be slapped, scolded and punished more severely just because the Whore wished it. My great father is nothing more than a helpless puppet, dancing to the Whore's tune. If I could free him from his chains of captivity and enchantment, I would!

"Oh Henry!" said the Whore, her tone changing. "I came to see Elizabeth, and was told that Fitzroy is here and had gone to see Mary!"

"Really?" said my father, his eyebrows raised.

"Fitzroy had been stealing food and giving it to her!"

"Hal, my boy! Is this true? Have you become a thief? What were you thinking?! You're the King's son, and had turned to thievery! This can't be true! Why?! Why?! My own son! This is outrageous! Even if you did steal, why not give it to the poorer nobles, or even the peasants? Why Mary? She doesn't deserve to be treated like a Queen! She already receives her daily meals! She needs to learn that her stubbornness doesn't give her any favours! Hal! Why not talk and sport with your friends? I hope they weren't the ones that encouraged thievery!"

"He is a thoughtless boy, Henry!"

"I admit I stole food," said Fitzroy truthfully. "Father, I would talk and hunt with my friends at Court, but there was the guilty compassion in my heart. Mary is my half-sister, and I can't allow her to starve to death on meagre and un-edible meals."

"Un-edible?!" said my father in surprise. "What is this?! I've been well-informed that Mary was fed like and treated like a Princess!"

Such lies! Only the Whore would make it up!

The Whore stepped back a little uncomfortably.

"It's true, Your Majesty," I said quietly. "I was hardly fed, and when food is given to me, they're stale and contaminated. If I ate them, I would've succumbed to fever or disease and died. You may not believe me, but it's the truth. If I was lying, God would punish me. In any religion, any God would know a liar and a sinner from the words on his mouth."

"You can't believe her!" said the Whore at once. "She's lying! The Hatfield servants have assured me every time I visited, that she's served meals three times a day! Henry! You can't allow such liars and thieves to live and ruin the Court!"

"What do you want me to do?!" said my father, exasperated.

"Punish them as if they're any criminal!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Both of them are thieves and liars!"

"Are you implying for me to execute my own flesh and blood?! Do not interrupt me Anne! Are you saying that I'll be more popular with the people if they see the heads of my only _surviving_ son (illegitimate or not) and the granddaughter of the great Catholic Monarchs on spikes on London Bridge? I think not! I will be the most hated man in all of Europe! Spain, Portugal and the Holy Roman Empire will declare war on England, and France and Scotland might even join! My sisters had both loved the Dowager Princess and cared deeply for Mary. England will be overrun by bloody foreigners! You always hated Hal and Mary and never bothered to hide it! It'll only be in your best interests and the interests of your foxy uncle if both of them are dead! I believe both my children, but punishment is needed. Hal, you'll be sent to Richmond Castle in Yorkshire and will be banished from Court until further notice. Mary, you'll be moved from here to Durham House."

I cringed inside of me when I heard of my new residence. My mother lived in Durham House from the beginning of her widowhood to her marriage with my father. I'd rather stay and suffer starvation here than to move there!

"You'll move in ten minutes," said my father coldly. "Take all you need."

The Whore shot me a dirty look and hurried after him.

"Take the food," advised Fitzroy, leaving after them.

I smiled, and watched him leave, knowing that it'll probably be a long time before I see him again. The Whore stopped and smirked to herself. She might've won the battle in separating Fitzroy and me, but she'll never win the war. I'll fight her with every ounce of my energy, even if my body fails me. My mother died a sainted heroine, battling against the Whore, and as her daughter and the true heir of England, I'll take her position and make her proud. My gift to her, is a humbled and humiliated Anne Boleyn, with all her allies down or captured.

With a purpose in life, my empty glass is no longer vacant.

I'm certain that God is with me. He'll help me in my mission to restore Catholicism in England, and rid the country of religious disease.

* * *

My forehead was burning up. My face was as red as a tomato, and the rest of my body was ghostly white. I felt feverish and ill.

There were rumours my food were dabbled with poison.

For weeks, I laid in bed, too sick to talk, drink, eat or move. When I arrived at Durham House, I was given two maids (Howards of course). When I became ill, neither of them thought it necessary to write to my father, or even call for a doctor! Two weeks later, they became slightly concerned, and one of them (the kinder of the two) wrote to my father. Somehow, the people learnt I was extremely unwell, and rumours spread all over England. They were furious at the Howards, and a mob even killed one of the Whore's cousins after he left a church! Hurriedly, my father sent his best doctor (Dr Butts) to attend on me, in fear of even more public outrage.

I had caught a dangerous influenza, but Dr Butts was confident that I would recover under his care (better food and less stress). The common people sent bouquets of flowers and small thoughtful gifts. A couple of nobles were brave enough to smuggle me a couple of bracelets and necklaces. One day, I had my first visitor in years.

It was my mother's friend, Maria de Salinas.

"Mary," whispered Maria.

"Maria," I said weakly.

"I heard of your illness," said Maria sympathetically. "It took a while to get from Kimbolten to Durham House. I was detained by Howard guards on the way, but I escaped. Even the King would think twice before arresting and throwing me into the Tower. I was with your mother, when she died. Chapuys will serve you first and Ambassador to your cousin second. Charles V won't be pleased, but his aunt had suffered most of her life. Do you remember Cardinal Reginald Pole? One of Margaret Pole, 8th Countess of Salisbury's sons? He read her Will to us. Even though this wasn't mentioned in the Will, I'm sure your mother would've wanted you to have this."

She handed me a jewelled crucifix. I recognised it as my mother's Spanish heirloom. It was outlined and gilded with gold, and filled with silver. Small Rubies ornamented the silver. I was told that there was a short affair about it.

It wasn't a nice affair.

When the Whore demanded my mother's jewels, my father tried to force my mother to hand in her crucifix (to rip out the Rubies and melt the silver and gold for more coins), she refused and said that it was a family heirloom, and not Tudor property. The Whore had a tantrum, but there was nothing my father could do. It had been said that Isabella I of Castile ordered five crucifixes made for her five children to give to their children in turn.

"Thank you," I said, placing the crucifix around my neck. "You are a true friend of my mother. No one else would single-handedly escape from Howard custody to give me my mother's crucifix. Where's the Spanish Ambassador?"

"In Court," answered Maria. "Still fighting for your cause."

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

My cause is almost over. The Whore has a daughter, to prove to the world that her marriage with my father was cemented. My father's love for her was still as strong as it was last year, and soon, when she has her brood of sons, I'll be nothing.

"He's losing interest in her," said Maria, as if reading my thoughts. "The Whore promised him sons, but all she had at the moment, is a daughter. The King isn't pleased with her. She tries to interfere in politics (to advantage her own family of course) and has violent and loud arguments with him. Being rude to his illegitimate son was the last straw. Who knows? You might be invited back to Court. The King's love is as ruthless as his hatred."

"Lady Willoughby," said Dr Butts, entering the room. "Unfortunately, you'll have to leave. It's time for the Lady Mary to have her medicine. Don't worry, I won't tell the King or his wife about this. If you leave through the back, there's a carriage waiting to take you back to your estates. I'll take care of Lady Mary from here. Good day."

Maria nodded and gave me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" said Dr Butts, sitting next to me.

"A little better," I answered. "If only I can go back in time and talk to my mother longer than I did, it would make me feel so much better. Of course that won't happen. Do you think the King will allow me to visit my mother's grave?"

"Perhaps. Have a cup of tea, My Lady. It'll make you feel much better."

"What is it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can tell by your behaviour and lack of words that something has happened. What is it? Is Hal Fitzroy dead? Nothing at the moment can be possibly worse than the death of Fitzroy. Is the Spanish Ambassador ill or has returned to Spain? I know doctors dislike telling rumours and Court stories to patients, but I need to know. I've been deprived of news for weeks. None of my maids want to tell me anything, and when I do, there's a good chance that they lied. They strictly work for the Howards and would never tell me the truth, while you're a neutral doctor. Please, Dr Butts. For my full recovery, I'll need to know what happened, no matter how devastating it can be."

"If you insist…after your mother died, there was an argument whether she should be buried as a Queen of England, or a Dowager Princess of Wales. The King was in a rather foul mood, and was prodded by his wife to destroy the body of his first wife. The King grew tired of it, and buried Catherine of Aragon in a plain grave in Peterborough Cathedral. The common people and admirers of Catherine, were outraged, and decorated it with flowers and pomegranates."

Tears appeared in my eyes.

I was angry, upset and grateful.

Doesn't my father have any respect for my mother anymore?!

Was her presence so strong, that her body had to be unmarked and left carelessly?! At least the people still love my mother and made her grave more suitable to the ranking of a Queen. Once I become Queen, my mother will be reburied in pomp and finery in Westminster Abbey, as a Queen consort of England and the true wife of Henry VIII.

"Calm yourself, My Lady," said Dr Butts hurriedly. "You'll think yourself ill. Matters are moving faster, and you won't remain here for long."

With a bow, he walked out.

I was confused.

What were Maria and Dr Butts hinting at? Will I or will I not be Queen? Will my father forgive me and bring me back to Court as a Tudor Princess of England? I doubt it. The Whore is still bathing in the Court glory and languishing by his side.

I fidgeted with a corner of my blanket.

How can I battle against the Whore when I'm confined in Durham House, and she's enjoying herself in feasts and balls in Richmond Palace or Hampton Court?!

I could use the Spanish Ambassador to provoke matters, but that's what the Howards and other scheming noblemen do. My mother raised me to be a gracious, devout and fine Princess, and I can't possibly lower myself to their level! My mother will be furious! Even if I'm not given the treatment due to a Princess, I still can't plot like those nobles!

The door banged open.

Panting and his forehead dripping with sweat, was Eustace Chapuys.

He slumped on a chair.

"What is it?" I said, sitting up at once.

"It's impossible!" said Chapuys, more to himself than to me. "I never thought it would happen! No one

knew what happened! God help me! It was so sudden!"

"Chapuys! What happened?!"

"Everyone blames the Whore and her Howard relatives, but why would she do that?! If she did, she basically blew her life away! The Succession still isn't clear, and problems will spark up! The Reformists would want that bastard as their Queen! She's only a couple of years old! Everyone will know that the real ruler would be her mother and great uncle!"

"The Whore and the 3rd Duke of Norfolk?"

"Yes!"

"I still don't understand what you're saying, Chapuys…"

"My dear Princess! This is the wheel of fortune! Either you will become the Queen of England, or the two of us will be running to Spain!"

"Why?"

"The King is dead!"

My eyes gleamed. For weeks, my glass had been in turmoil, being shook violently as I suffered at the hands of the Whore. With my father dead, the Whore will be no more. My glass of life is no longer empty and collecting dust.

It's filling itself up while we speak.

* * *

**Is it okay so far? Please review! :)**


	3. Queen Mary Tudor-Kingship and Cabbages

**Chapter Number/Title:** 3# Word Play

**Date:** 8.2.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings:** Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta:** Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter II

**January 15****th****, 1536**

Events now moved faster. Chapuys and my uncle Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk, arranged for me to travel to London as quickly as possible.

When the Whore heard of this, she was furious.

She was always suspicious of Suffolk, but finally accepted that he was nothing more than my father's brother-in-law and closest friend. She learnt that I had left Durham House and was speeding to central London, to be proclaimed the first legitimate Queen Regent of England. The Whore began preparations to intercept and replace me with her Elizabeth, but she was too late.

Many nobles had deserted her when my father died and rallied to me. Of course there was a great number of Catholics, but there were others as well. When the Whore started making plans to stop me, I was already two days in front of her.

Elizabeth will never take my Throne.

I ordered my cousin (and loyal supporter) Edward Stafford, 3rd Duke of Buckingham to remove Elizabeth from Hatfield House and hand her over to one of my most trusted Catholic supporters (Thomas Darcy, 1st Baron Darcy de Darcy) for the time being. I would've given her into the care of my Aunt Mary and Uncle Suffolk, but I wasn't yet secure on the Throne, and Baron Darcy's main residence (Pontefract Castle) is near the middle of Yorkshire, and the surrounding counties contained many Catholics and strong supporters I knew I could trust. Even if Elizabeth somehow escapes Pontefract Castle and runs to Scotland, she'll find no help there; my Aunt Margaret, Queen of Scots hated the Whore and respected my mother. She promised me support for the good of England.

Two Pole boys (Henry Pole, 1st Baron Montague and Sir Geoffrey Pole) arrested the Whore on my behalf, and with my permission, escorted her into the Tower.

At a later date, she would be removed to a nunnery or convent.

The irony of it all, was that many times, the Whore had threatened to throw me into the Tower for my continuous disobedience and refusal to acknowledge her as my father's wife and Queen. Now, I'll have my revenge and she'll suffer in the same condition I had went through. No one will change my mind. Once I'm crowned Queen, her punishment begins.

I met Bishop Stephen Gardiner at the gates of London.

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow.

"It's good to see you," I said warmly.

"The people are waiting," said Bishop Gardiner politely.

"All hail Queen Mary!" the Londoners shouted, their caps in the air. "All hail Queen Mary! We want no one but Queen Mary! The daughter of Good Queen Catherine! No more Nan Bullen! We have no Nan Bullen! We only want Queen Mary!"

I waved back.

With a sudden thought, I pulled out my small pouch and threw coins at the crowds of cheering and happy citizens. They screamed with delight, as they rushed to grab them. I noticed a couple of beggars and orphans huddling together near the alleys, not daring to come closer. I made a note to visit them and make their lives better. The first thing a ruler needs, is the respect and love of the people. Without it, no monarch would be a good ruler.

"Well done," murmured Chapuys. "No one had done that before. We sent a messenger to inform His Grace, the 1st Duke of Richmond, that he should return to London as soon as possible. He wouldn't want to miss his royal sister's coronation."

Suffolk nodded at me with approval.

It was decided I will stay the night in the royal apartments of the Tower of London, and be crowned Queen of England in two days.

We arrived at the gates of the Tower.

The prisoners were presented to me in a line.

I knew for a fact, that many of them were Catholics and anti-Howards.

"Release the prisoners!" I declared. "I want no prisoners in the Tower that were imprisoned for petty thefts and rebelling against the true Catholic Church and my father's preposterous plans! All of you shall be free in a matter of minutes, and will be given a hundred gold coins for your time here! Once you're released, all of you will stay here for a day or two! As my guests! All of you are good noblemen, true Catholics to the heart."

They sighed in relief and called my name.

I entered the royal apartments and Chapuys followed me. It was luxurious, and full of fineries I haven't seen in quite a while.

"You must marry," said Chapuys quietly (in Spanish). "Once you're crowned Queen, you must marry a devout Catholic with influential power, but isn't dominating. It would be best if your future husband is related closely to Charles V. The French are untrustworthy. They seem to have a liking for the Whore, and might support her against us. Even in England, there's the threat of poisoning. With you dead, the path is clear for Elizabeth to be Queen. She'll bring England to ruin and will rid it of Catholicism and replace it with heretic thoughts."

"Oh yes," I agreed (in Spanish).

"Your dear mother would agree to it as well."

"Do you have a candidate?"

"Why, yes. Your Portuguese cousin, Infante Luis, Duke of Beja. He's a brother of Infanta Isabella of Portugal (Charles V's recently wedded wife), and second-in-line to the Portuguese Throne. As his consort, you'll be an Infanta of Portugal and Duchess of Beja. There's been word that his older brother, Prince Joao of Portugal isn't of the best health. If there's no child and he dies, Infante Luis will become King of Portugal, and you will be Queen consort."

"A lovely thought, but I don't think the people will be pleased if Portugal and England are merged into one kingdom. Perhaps our eldest child could be the future King of England, while the second one becomes the next King of Portugal."

"Do you accept him?"

"Will I have to offer myself with a dowry?"

"No. He'll have an annuity when he becomes your spouse. Would you like to consider other suitors? I have a couple in mind."

"I'm sorry to be rude, Chapuys, but I can't think of future husbands right now. I know my father was cruel to me, but I still want to know how he died. It was very sudden and unexpected. My father seemed perfectly healthy the last time I saw him, and now he's dead. Do you know what happened, Chapuys? You lurked here around the time he died, with the rest of the Court. I don't want rumours. I want the truth. Do you know how he died, or not?"

Chapuys was silent.

I stared at him, unsure what'll happen.

"He was poisoned," said Chapuys softly. "He must've been. He wasn't stabbed or strangled. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that earlier."

"It's not your fault," I said, looking through the window. "I have a feeling that one of the Whore's relatives is behind this. It's not your fault."

* * *

It's been exactly a week since my coronation. Unlike my father, I planned to stay in a single royal residence for at least half a year.

Travelling to different palaces is too tiresome and a waste of time.

To my surprise, my succession was quite smooth, and there were no rebellions to crush. The Howards and their allies had slipped away from Court, and the French hadn't lifted a finger to help. I had my dear cousin Charles V, to thank for that (figuratively). He had recently won a war against France, and the French King Francis I, was his prisoner.

Again.

The nobles realised that fighting for Elizabeth would be pointless.

I was also told of my father's death.

After a few inquiries, I had a feeling on how my father died (or perhaps murdered?). He wasn't in the best of moods on his last day, and seemed drunk, foul and extremely hungry. Knowing my father, when he was in a bad mood, he'll eat anything. From the doctors' reports, I learnt that the last meal he ate, somehow included cabbage leaves.

My father hated vegetables, and stayed away from them…

The murderer must've knew that my father would eat anything in a terrible mood. It was noted that there were a couple of cabbage leaves in the pigeon pie. Hmm…the killer must've bribed a servant to place cabbage leaves in the pie. Could the leaves killed my father? It seems highly unlikely and rather like a joke, but anything's possible.

I ordered my father to be buried in a lead tomb in Westminster Abbey in a state fit for a King, and for my mother to be reburied next to him. At the head of their tombs will be effigies. If the Whore dies, she'll be buried somewhere unmarked.

What to do with Elizabeth, I don't know…

Many wanted her dead, but I want to be remembered as a merciful Queen.

She may be a threat (both religiously and physically), but she's still my half-sister…unfortunately she had began her education, but it can always be changed. I'll never put her in the Tower or execute her like what previous monarchs did to their enemies. The most I would do, was proclaim her a bastard and send her to be raised by my loyalist Catholic relatives. When she's of marriageable age, I'll marry her off to a Catholic nobleman, and her children will be raised alongside my own, so they'll forever be loyal to the future Catholic monarchs of England. Of course I'll make sure they marry well (but not _too_ well), but to my advantage. Perhaps one or two of Elizabeth's future sons or daughters will become nuns or priests of royal convents and abbeys.

Ambassadors from a variety of kingdoms and duchies arrived in England, proposing matches between their Duke or King (or Prince) and me. How odd that Princes became interested in me, now that I'm Queen of England and no longer a bastard.

Amongst my flock of suitors, were two Princes I was particularly interested in.

Infante Luis of Portugal and Archduke Ferdinand of Austria.

Both of them were powerful men.

Archduke Ferdinand was Charles V's younger brother, and an able soldier. The Austrian Ambassador sent me a portrait of him, and I had to admit, he was quite handsome. I heard that he governed the Austrian lands on behalf of Charles V. Infante Luis fought in a couple of Portuguese battles, and was an excellent warrior and called a hero. There were talk that if his elder brother has a son, and he dies before their father, Infante Luis will be regent.

Chapuys was keen for me to marry a Portuguese Infante rather than Archduke Ferdinand, and in his list of royal candidates, he included all of Infante Luis's unmarried younger brothers (Infante Fernando, Duke of Guarda and Trancoso, Infante Henrique, Duke of Viseu and Infante Afonso, Duke of Coimbra). Their portraits were on the way to England.

Not all the Councillors wanted me to marry a Portuguese Infante.

A couple preferred me to marry an Englishman.

After all, I was the first Queen of England in my own right.

"Your Majesty," said Fitzroy, appearing at the door of my chambers. "The portraits have arrived. The ambassadors are also there. Would you like to see them? The ambassadors are ready to inform you about the personalities of the various Princes, Dukes and Kings. There seems to be a lot of portraits! Have you decided who you'll marry? You have to have an heir, or there'll be a succession crisis when you die! I for one don't want Elizabeth to succeed you!"

"There won't be a crisis," I said calmly. "I've been thinking about it myself. I talked to the Councillors, and we came to a decision about my heirs. You'll be legitimised and if I die, you and your future children will be the next Kings of England. The Councillors and I agreed that an illegitimate Catholic Tudor male is more of an ideal choice to be King rather than a Protestant Tudor female, who's legitimacy is doubtful and has ambitious relatives. Your last name will be changed from Fitzroy to Tudor, and I'll publically recognize you as my successor."

Hal's mouth dropped open.

"No!" he gasped. "That's not possible! Mary! It's against all succession laws! A bastard had never been acknowledged as heir before! Why not your cousins? Shouldn't they have more right to the Throne than me?! I'm not even fully royal! Will the people be happy that I become your heir? I'll only be able to marry a daughter of a powerful English Duke, not a Princess! No foreign Princess would agree to marry me, even if I become King! There will be controversy everywhere! Mary! For the good of England, rethink your decision, and proclaim your aunt your successor!"

I shook my head firmly.

"I want England to be separate from other countries," I explained. "Besides, all the people will approve of you! You as King is better than Elizabeth! I've thought of your marriage prospects, and a couple of foreign Princesses have come to mind…"

"I owe you my life!" Hal vowed. "I'll climb the highest summit and give you the stars! I always thought you hated me when our late father showered me with attention and gifts, and allowed you to be treated in such a terrible state! I'll die for you! Mary, I promise I'll serve you with every ounce of my strength, until the day I pass away!"

I smiled.

There was no need for him to do all this.

He gave me hope when I felt there was nothing left. He was the light in my moment of darkness. The least I could do, was make him my Heir Presumptive. He might never be King, but it'll block any chance of Elizabeth succeeding me as Queen, and Protestantism will never take its full toll on England. Everyone wouldn't find it a problem. Apart from the Howards of course. They might've crept away from Court for now, but they'll be back. Especially Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk. His ambitions came first, and the temptation of Court life is too much for him. Sometime in the future (when he thinks it's safe to return), he'll slowly come back and will grovel at my feet, hoping for my forgiveness. That won't happen. He'll never gain my trust, and will never plot against me.

Hal and I walked to the great hall together, and as he said, there was a line of ambassadors holding portraits and waiting to see me.

They bowed when we went in.

I nodded and curtsied slightly.

"Your Majesty," said Chapuys, stepping forward from his position in the front of the queue. "I'm pleased to see that you're still interested in looking for a suitable husband at a sad time like this. On behalf of His Imperial and Royal Majesty, the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Spain Charles V and His Majesty, the King of Portugal Manuel I, I'd like to re-propose Infante Luis, Duke of Beja. I believe that his views of Catholicism are similar to yours, and he'll help you be an excellent Queen. The Infante is still unmarried, and had jilted the Archduchess Johanna a week ago!"

"Perhaps Francois, Dauphin of France?" suggested the French Ambassador (Louis de Perreau). "It will end all hostilities between France and England, and the two great kingdoms will be merged into a personal union! Your child with the Dauphin will be future King of France and England! Isn't that what your late father wished for, Your Majesty?"

I would've preferred Henri, Duc of Orleans, to the Dauphin.

I was betrothed to the Dauphin when I was a young child.

The French are untrustworthy.

"There had always been affections between Brittany and England," said the Breton Ambassador, with a smile on his face. "Why not marry Francis II of Brittany? Your grandfather, Henry VII, escaped to Brittany when he was a wanted man."

He had a good point…

My grandfather _did_ run to Brittany when he was wanted for execution. Perhaps marrying the Duke of Brittany would be a good idea…Brittany and England will be united in a personal union, and my future children might be more desirable to other European monarchs. However, I felt a little guilty at the thought of marrying Francis II.

Chapuys had done so much for me, and it was his greatest desire for me to marry Infante Luis, or any other Iberian or Austrian relative of Charles V. If I marry anyone that isn't Spanish, Portuguese or Austrian, I might lose Charles V's support.

Losing him as an ally will be the worst mistake of my life.

"I'll take all your considerations seriously," I spoke to the ambassadors. "Please do not feel offended in

anyway when I choose my husband. Please tell your masters that."

They nodded and left.

With the exception of Chapuys.

"I want my father's death solved," I told him. "I'm putting you in charge. I know you won't let me down, and will see justice served to the one responsible. You and I both know that he was murdered. You may be just an ambassador, but I'll do a special arrangement with you; I'll marry Infante Luis and put Spanish interests in the same area as my English interests, and you'll focus on securing my position on the Throne, keeping an eye on Elizabeth, and solve my father's murder."

"Very well," agreed Chapuys. "I heard about your plans to instate the Duke of Richmond as your Heir Presumptive until you have your own children. Interesting decision. It'll prevent the Scottish from taking the English Throne, and keep England a Catholic kingdom."

I stared at my sovereign ring.

Soon, there'll be another two rings on a couple of my fingers.

My engagement and wedding rings.

"I'll write to Manuel I at once," decided Chapuys. "The quicker the betrothal ceremony is held, the faster the wedding can be arranged and you'll have your heirs. Your Majesty, I'll always have your best interests at heart. Do you have a bride for the Duke of Richmond? I heard that the Whore wanted him to marry her cousin, Lady Mary Howard (Norfolk's daughter). I'm sure you don't want any Howards in the royal family. I don't know if you thought about her, but I'd also like to suggest Dona Margaret of Austria for the Duke? Dona Margaret is a couple years younger than the Duke, but is intelligent, witty and the illegitimate daughter of Charles V. What better way to cement an alliance with him, by marrying your half-brother and Heir Presumptive, to his acknowledged illegitimate daughter? Charles V is always interested in an alliance with you."

"I thought about that," I admitted. "I agree with you. I also thought to elevate the Duke of Suffolk to a royal peerage. That way, his children from all three marriages will be Princes and Princesses of Suffolk. I had hoped for one of my Brandon cousins to marry Charles V's illegitimate son, Don Juan of Austria. It can be a double wedding."

Chapuys nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'll write to Charles V," he said, giving me a bow.

He left.

I stared at the portrait of Infante Luis. What kind of husband will he be? A serious one? A caring and loving one? A man who only cares about succeeding his ambitions? I should've learnt more about him than bargaining myself into marriage with him. Infante Luis had been betrothed to Archduchess Johanna of Austria for a few months (even though Chapuys still placed him on the top of my suitor list), and the wedding day was even planned! A week before the wedding, Luis changed his mind and broke the betrothal, refusing to go through with the marriage. His mother (my aunt Maria, Queen of Portugal) was devastated and hurt.

According to Chapuys, Queen Maria placed her heart in Archduchess Johanna marrying Luis, and was shocked when Luis decided not to marry her.

Would he leave me during our marriage?

There was so much about him I didn't know!

I left the great hall and met my cousin Lady Frances Brandon (one of Aunt Mary's children) in the gardens. She was of marriageable age and a Catholic. I always wanted children, and would love to see the Brandon residences full of laughing, happy children.

"Frances," I said thoughtfully. "I've been thinking. The Duke of Suffolk would love to see grandchildren before his death. You and your full siblings have more royal blood than your half-siblings. I had a look at unmarried nobles, and one came in mind. What do you think of becoming Marchioness of Dorset? Henry Grey, 3rd Marquess of Dorset is unmarried, and needs an heir. You won't have to live away from England, and your future children will always be welcome at Court!"

"I don't know what to say," said Frances, astounded at her good fortune.

"I'll discuss this between your parents and the Marquess," I said, smiling at her. "I'm sure there won't be any disagreements, and a suitable dowry would be arranged. Don't be disappointed if the wedding doesn't go through. I'll always find you another husband. Perhaps a Duke. Would the position of Marchioness suit you for the time being?"

Frances nodded enthusiastically.

Charles Brandon and Aunt Mary will have nothing to argue about. They'll accept the offer without much complaint. Young Dorset will be delighted at the prospect of marrying a Princess (once I make Charles the Royal Duke of Suffolk) and their future children taking a place in the Line of Succession. It won't be long before I make a match for Frances's younger sister, Eleanor. There was also the Brandon boys to think about, and Suffolk's children from his previous marriage to the late Mistress Mary Browne. Hopefully one of the remaining Brandon girls will marry Don Juan…

Bishop Gardiner appeared in front of us and bowed.

"Bishop Gardiner," I said warmly.

"Your Majesty," murmured Bishop Gardiner, kissing my hand. "His Grace, the 3rd Duke of Norfolk is requesting an audience with you. Shall I tell him that you're busy, or shall I tell him to wait five minutes to see you, my Queen?"

I considered it.

Norfolk may be an ambitious and determined Howard who wants the highest positions in the English Court, but he's still a fervent Catholic. All the Howards are Catholics (with the exception of the Boleyn family), and now's the time when Norfolk will have to decide whether his loyalty lies with his brother-in-law's family (the Boleyns), or with his faith.

I was determined to be a merciful and considerate Queen. Even to my enemies. If Norfolk and the Howards swear true allegiance to me and the Catholic faith, and disown Elizabeth and the Boleyns, I'll be ready to forgive and welcome them to Court with open arms.

* * *

**Please review so I know you like it! :) **


	4. Luis of Portugal-Bargain of Forgiveness

**Chapter Number/Title:** 4# Mother's Forgiveness

**Date:** 8.2.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings:** Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta:** Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter III

**January 17****th****, 1536**

Everywhere I walk, I was aware of the prickling sensation of eyes staring at me, and soft voices whispering behind my back.

I didn't care; my thoughts were about my mother.

My mother loved all of us-her children-with all her heart, and never expected much from us, only for us to do the best we can from our abilities and education. My mother constantly wrote letters to her relatives, and we would visit each other quite often. I remembered my many travels to Austria, and the thought of it made me shudder.

Being the second son of King Manuel I of Portugal, my marriage was of the utmost importance and beneficial to Portugal.

My father was interested in a double alliance with Austria.

Joao, Prince of Portugal (my elder brother and the Heir Apparent of Portugal) had married Archduchess Catharina of Austria (Charles V's younger sister), our sister Isabella had married Charles V himself, our other sister Beatriz, was betrothed to Charles III, Duke of Savoy and our youngest brother Duarte, Duke of Guimaraes married Infanta Isabel of Braganza. In my childhood, I had been betrothed a numerous amount of times, to many different Princesses, which none of them fell through. I wished I was married and had children of my own. I hated hearing the news of my betrothal, and a week later, the betrothal was over and cancelled.

I was betrothed at least nine times.

Two were Austrian Archduchesses (three including Archduchess Johanna).

One was a Protestant.

The first was to Archduchess Catharina, but she married Joao instead. The second was to Charles III of Savoy's half-sister, Princess Louise of Savoy. A year later, she was married to a French Prince. Marguerite de Valois was the third Princess betrothed to me. The fifth Princess was Eleanora d'Medici, but when my father learnt of her infidelity to her first husband, the betrothal was broken off. Poor Blanche of Navarre, who was imprisoned by her brother, was my potential wife, but he refused to release her. The seventh time was to the Protestant Charlotte-Elisabeth of the Palatinate, but she was married to another Protestant Prince because neither of us would convert to different religions. Eighth time was to Infanta Catarina of Braganza (Infanta Isabel's older sister), but she died. Finally, the ninth was to Archduchess Johanna (a distant Austrian cousin).

Archduchess Johanna's grandparents were Archduke Franz of Austria (my uncle by marriage-his brother was the late Archduke Philip, who married my mother's sister, Joanna) and Princess Isabelle of Orleans, and her parents were Archduke Heinrich and Princess Anna d'Este. Johanna had an elder and younger sister (Isabella and Katharina).

Archduke Heinrich was quite wealthy for an Archduke.

Princess Anna had also brought him a rich dowry.

Unfortunately, happiness didn't last long.

Archduke Heinrich, Princess Anna, and their eldest daughter Isabella, were struck with Typhoid Fever, and all died, leaving Johanna and Katharina orphans. Being the eldest daughter, Johanna had became an extremely wealthy heiress, but is still a minor. Her great aunt Joanna I of Castile took her and Katharina into her Spanish Court, and raised them alongside her own children. My mother loved Johanna, and arranged for me to marry her.

I accepted it like I did to my previous betrothals, wondering if the wedding will go through or not. I was always polite and courteous to Johanna, but I had a bad feeling about it. Johanna was pretty, well-off and talented in playing the virginals.

She was also a linguist.

I myself was never particularly good at languages.

I was told that Johanna can speak, read and write in Spanish, German, Portuguese, French, Latin, English, Flemish and Italian.

My mother was delighted when I agreed to marry Johanna. I would be wealthy, and there will be finally a Duchess of Beja for the Portuguese. She was my cousin, but a generation below me. It required a Papal dispensation, but it had been already granted. Johanna had no close relatives to object to her upcoming marriage with me.

The wedding day was set, and I was measured for my wedding attire.

A week before my wedding, I changed my mind about my match with Johanna, and told my parents about my reasons.

"Are you alright Luis?" said my mother, worried. "This is very sudden. Everyone expects you to marry the Archduchess Johanna and go through with the marriage! Archduchess Johanna is a charming and docile young woman! Luis, why did you change your mind? The Austrians won't be particularly happy, and everyone wants her to be the Duchess of Beja! Your wife! Is there something about her you dislike? I'm sure it can be changed quickly! You'll be a rich man, and your future children inherit a vast fortune once you pass to the Next World!"

I stared at my feet uncomfortably.

"I'm a generation older than her," I finally said.

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed my father. "Age is irrelevant in political matches! You know that! I know you feel nervous at the thought of bedding your cousin, but she's only five years younger than you, my son! It's not as if you're marrying an old woman, or a child! Portugal needs heirs, and as your duty to the state, you must marry and have children!"

"I know," I said, not knowing what exactly to say. "It's just that it seems…wrong. A dispensation was granted, but would the Almighty accept this as a lawful marriage?"

My parents stared at me.

I wasn't challenging God, but I'll do anything to break the betrothal with Johanna.

"Are you doubting His Holiness's decision?" said my mother, shocked.

"No!" I said hastily. "I'll never doubt His Holiness! He granted dispensations for marriages within the degrees of consanguinity, but I had never heard him grant one for cousins a generation apart. I wouldn't want to go to Hell after I die because of my unlawful marriage. I certainly don't want the Archduchess Johanna to go with me to the Devil's kingdom either. Especially for something that wasn't her fault to begin with! Please, my lord father and lady mother, for the future of our lives, please dissolve the betrothal between us. I'm sure Archduchess Johanna is a lovely girl, but she just isn't the girl for me. Perhaps she can marry one of my younger brothers, or a Portuguese cousin. My sincere apologies, my lord father and lady mother, but can't marry her."

"No," said my father, not believing what he was hearing. "You two are betrothed! You can't break off an engagement just like that! The people will be enraged! They've been looking forward to a royal wedding for many weeks!"

"I refuse to marry her," I said steadily.

My mother burst into tears.

She had dearly wanted to see us happily married.

Each minute I stood awkwardly in front her, my heart began falling to pieces like smashed glass on a window pane. I desperately wanted to beg her for forgiveness, and apologise for my sudden, defiant behaviour, but the part of me that refused to marry Johanna, clung tightly onto me. My father stared at the both of us, unsure what to do. He was a just King, and the people loved him, but he never knew how to comfort people well.

"Very well," sighed my father. "If it is what you really want. You'll be the one telling the Archduchess the reasons for breaking off the betrothal."

I nodded, relieved and uncomfortable.

My mother stormed from the room.

I'd never want to hurt my mother. It was wrong of me to disobey my dear mother, but I had no choice; I had absolutely no wish to marry Archduchess Johanna. Now I have to face the difficult task of explaining to the Archduchess of my reasons to cancel our wedding and she'll no longer be the future Duchess of Beja that she thought she would be for weeks.

I reluctantly walked to Johanna's apartments.

"Archduchess," I said politely, kissing her hand. "I bring unfortunate news. Our betrothal will be broken, and there will be no wedding. We had no proxy ceremony, and you will still be able to marry another, more royal and richer Prince or Duke. You might have fallen in love with a Courtier. Archduchess Johanna, do you understand what I'm saying? You will not marry into the royal family. You're free. I hope you respect my wishes, Archduchess."

Archduchess Johanna stared at me, shocked.

"_No_," she said, the truth dawning in her eyes. "I was told I'll be your wife! Why not? Do I not please you, Your Highness? Am I to ugly for you?"

"No!" I said at once. "You're the most beautiful woman I know! No other lady can be more attractive than you! Your skill at languages, I admire greatly! You deserve a better Prince than me. I'm a coward, my dear Archduchess. You don't deserve to be betrothed to a coward. I'm afraid of offending the Almighty and marrying illegally. You are a generation younger than me, even though you're only five years my junior. I'm sorry, Archduchess Johanna. You're the wife every man dreams of. The wife that every man wants to be mother of their children. Archduchess, believe me. This betrothal between us is unlawful in the eyes of God, and we can't marry. You're a devout woman, Archduchess. You know as well as I do, that if we go through with this marriage, nothing good will come of it."

Archduchess Johanna nodded slowly, hurt in her eyes.

What on Earth is wrong with me?!

I angered my mother, and injured my former betrothed!

Can't I speak to any women about religion and breaking betrothals without them having tears in their eyes and making me feel a hundred times worse than I am?! That's it. I made up my mind. Once I get married to someone that isn't a generation younger than me, I'll spend most of my time with my male companions. That way there won't be anymore tears in the Portuguese royal palaces. Hopefully my brothers are in more luck with their wives…

"I understand, Your Highness," said Archduchess Johanna quietly. "From this moment, our betrothal is no longer valid. We are free from our vows, Infante Luis."

* * *

The news of my broken betrothal spread across Court like wildfire. Courtiers whispered behind their hands whenever I passed them.

Soon enough, a rather unpleasant rumour circulated around Court.

Courtiers thought I was gay or impotent.

I was rather thoughtful about that rumour. Perhaps they're right…no. Portuguese Infantes were never impotent, and I would certainly not be the first! However, my late great uncle (Henry IV of Castile) wasn't able to make a child with his wives. Could I have possibly inherited impotency from him? Why wasn't I attracted to women like most men are? What's wrong with me?!

My mother refused to see or talk to me. I sent her letters of apology, and small gifts to win back her forgiveness, but to no avail. She stayed away from me, and there was word that she left for Spain, to visit her nephews and nieces.

It turned out to be false.

I felt a little happier she didn't leave for Spain.

"Son," said my father, appearing at my door. "It's time you find yourself a wife. If none of the Princesses we chose for you satisfying, it'll be best for you to travel and find one that takes your fancy. I'm sure you're willing to visit a variety of Courts to choose your own wife, but there are clauses to this plan. The choice of bride will have to be approved by myself and the Council. Your tour would only be for half a year. If you can't find a suitable bride after six months, you'll be married to Archduchess Johanna. Even if you refuse, you'll still be married to her."

"Very well," I said, not knowing what else to do. "Is mother alright? She hardly appears at Court. If I offended her this badly, I'll do anything to repair our relationship."

My father sighed.

Creases appeared on his forehead.

My mother always helped the orphans and poor children in Portugal, and loved to see everyone happy like her. She would give large sums of money to charity.

Archduchess Johanna was a relative, and an orphan since a very young age. My mother loved her with

her whole heart since the very first time she had set eyes on her.

She loved Archduchess Johanna more than her own daughters!

I must patch up our relationship.

She's my mother! I can't possibly leave this matter as it is!

The only way I could think of that can appease her, is to marry the woman she wants me to marry. I'll marry any woman, with the exception of Archduchess Johanna and her sister. Even if my mother wanted me to marry a Protestant Princess, I will. It'll be against my religion, but I would do anything to reconcile fully with my mother again. My father was weary of war in the country and in the family. He wouldn't care about who I marry.

Only her dowry would matter.

"I'll think about it," I said, to my father's surprise. "I wish to talk to my lady mother first. See what she thinks about my future wife. I made it clear that I won't marry Archduchess Johanna, but I'll be willing to marry any other woman."

"Very well," said my father, a little impressed. "You'll find it a challenge to earn your mother's forgiveness. She's usually willing to grant it, but you hurt her quite badly when you refused to marry her protégée, the Archduchess. Gifts won't be any good. She rejected all the ones you sent her. She would've thrown them into the fire if it wasn't for the orphans!"

"What did she do?"

"Do?"

"What did my mother do with the gifts I sent her?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! It can't be that bad…can it?"

"I suppose you should know anyway. Your mother distributed them to convents and orphanages, telling them that they can sell it for a small fortune, or keep it to sell later. I hope you didn't spend too much money on them, my son! I noticed a couple of those little trinkets in the market! I questioned the merchants, and they seemed reluctant to answer! I came to the conclusion that they were a couple of the charming items you gave to your mother. They were sold for quite a lot of money, and the merchants are planning to sell it for more!"

"Mother really hated my gifts that much? Why didn't she tell me so? Why did she leave me wondering whether about it?"

"Ah, my son. It's a lesson to you."

"What lesson?! I'm not a young boy anymore!"

"Everyone has their lessons to learn. Even if you're an old man. You never stop learning until you leave this world. You know as well as I do, that your brother Joao, won't live much longer. Archduchess Catharina will be a widow. Be good to her. Give her estates and titles. Save her from another political marriage. You know what her brother Charles V is like."

"Why are you telling me this father?"

"You'll be King of Portugal."

"No. That's Joao."

"Stop thinking like a courtier! You're an Infante!"

"Joao will live! It's just a light fever!"

"I don't want Portugal plunging into a War of Succession! The last thing I want is for Portugal to endure a Hundred Years War like France! Luis! You don't understand what I'm asking of you! Joao won't live much longer, and you'll be the Heir!"

I didn't know what else to say!

If it was a courtier I was speaking to, we would be on trial for high treason against the Heir Apparent to the Throne. However, it was my father I was talking to! We had never had a conversation like this before, and it was quite odd! He must be desperate for me to marry and have children before his death! Was he asking for me to marry Archduchess Catharina?

Not at the moment, but after Joao's death? Was this my father's true intentions? The Habsburgs were notoriously famous for their fertility and brood of children. Archduchess Catharina was a member of the House of Habsburg, but had no child with Joao. Is my father planning for me to be her second husband once my brother's dead? A dispensation would be needed, and it was sinful for me to marry my dead brother's widow! However, if my mother wants me to marry her in exchange for our relationship to be mended, I will.

"I'll see my mother," I said out loud.

My father nodded and walked with me to my mother's chambers.

"It's up to you," he said, patting my shoulder.

He left me alone in front of the door.

I stood awkwardly there for a couple of minutes, uncertain what to do. How should I approach? How should I handle this situation?

I knocked on the door.

"If it's you, Luis, please leave!" my mother called. "I do not wish to see or talk further to you. If it's anyone else, you may come in. When you do, please leave the door open! One of my guards will close it after you! Understand?"

Great.

My mother _still_ didn't want to see me!

What do I do now?

Is there anything that'll placate her?

I'd climb the highest mountain and take down a star for her!

I glanced around.

Nobody was about.

I gingerly opened the door to find my mother sitting with her back to me.

She sat on her favourite red velvet chair in front of a small fire, probably embroidering or sewing clothes for the poor. On either side of her were Archduchess Catharina and Infanta Isabel of Braganza. They sat quietly and were embroidering. A little away from them were a small group of Ladies-in-waiting. One of them was reading aloud from a book. None of them had noticed me. At the other side of the room, four younger Ladies-in-waiting were playing cards softly. My mother never particularly approved of playing cards and gambling.

I cleared my throat.

"What is it?" said my mother, eyeing me coldly. "I told you to stay away from me. You jilted Archduchess Johanna, and you don't deserve my love. I loved you since you were a babe, and you won't comply this simple request?"

"I'm sorry," I said nervously.

"Out!" she barked at her ladies.

They hurriedly curtsied and stumbled out, tripping over their skirts.

Catharina and Isabel curtsied and departed.

"Being sorry won't do," said my mother, once the door shut behind Isabel.

"I'll do anything," the words tumbled from my mouth. "Please! I love you too, mother! I would do anything for you! What do you want me to do?! I'll marry whoever you choose! With the exception of the Archduchess Johanna! Tell me mother! My love for you never ceased! I didn't want to challenge your choice of bride for me at all! There was a logical reason behind it! I'm sorry if I offended you! Please tell me what I can do to make it up for it!"

"You dislike a match with a Habsburg Archduchess," said my mother coldly. "Every Prince in Europe fights over to marry one and you reject Johanna!"

This is more painful than I expected…

"I gave you my reasons," I said, as patiently as I could be.

"Very well," said my mother dismissively. "Since you rejected Archduchess Johanna, you'll have a lesser chance of siring many children. Lucky for you, I looked up a list of eligible Princesses, and contacted ambassadors from other courts. There are many beautiful, witty, cultural and talented Princesses, but there's one particular one I want you to marry."

"A relative?" I guessed.

"Yes," answered my mother, permitting me to sit in front of her. "A lovely child. I remember visiting her when she was a mere babe. It's always important for the family to reunite with members of the extended family, to keep the Iberian Peninsula safe from unwanted visitors. You are well aware that our closest relatives are Spanish and Austrian?"

"Yes?"

"Good. A daughter of the French King was proposed, but I decided against it. A French marriage wouldn't resolve anything."

"Who will I marry?"

"Be patient, my dear son."

At least she acknowledged me as her son!

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yes," said my mother thoughtfully. "Everyone knows what happened to that poor girl. Her mother died a saint. Still unsure who I want you to marry, Luis? Pity. You should pay more attention to present affairs in Europe, rather than the past. You're her first cousin of the same generation. No objection there? I wish for you to marry Princess-now Queen-Mary Tudor of England."

* * *

**For those who like reading about Arthur and Catherine, I promise you that the next chapter is in Arthur's perspective! Please review! **


	5. Arthur Tudor-Poem of Life and Death

**Chapter Number/Title:** 5# The Limerick

**Date:** 14.2.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings:** Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta:** Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter IV

**17****th**** January, 1536**

_Ever since I died, I watched my dear Cate through the window. She was never truly happy. Most of her married life, she suffered._

_Even now, she was still unhappy._

_I was angry at my little brother. How dare he cast aside his sainted wife for a harlot! Cate had more royal blood than that whore! She was gracious, loving and a perfect wife! It wasn't her fault she couldn't have a son! If I lived though that illness, I would've been perfectly happy married to Cate with Mary as our only child! I would've trained Mary to be the future Queen of England, but no…my brother wanted a son, and discarded Cate!_

_None of my Spanish sisters and brother-in-laws had particularly happy lives. The Prince of Asturias would be happy, but he died. His widow (Archduchess Margaret of Austria) had gave birth to a stillborn child. His elder sister Isabel, died in childbirth._

_Juana had inherited madness from her maternal grandmother._

_Only Maria seemed content with her life._

_Cate would've had a good time on Earth, if it wasn't for my father and brother._

_I shouldn't have died…Holy Mother of God! Why did I die? Was it meant for Cate to remain sad and miserable even through her death?! If I was the Almighty, I would change Cate's horizon of life to a more joyful and cheerful one! She had a spark of glee in her eyes when she saw Mary become Queen of England through her window, but that was it. Since then, there were no smiles on here faces. No happiness in her sparkling (now dull) Sapphire blue eyes, and she hardly spoke a word to any of her children. There's been talk of her Princess Isabella marrying the Duke Francis III of Brittany (they met in a ball and fell in love), but Cate didn't say a word. She didn't object the match, but she didn't congratulate her daughter either. I knew something was going on. _

_"Cate," I said, sitting beside her. "What are you thinking? You should be celebrating! Mary is Queen like you always wanted!"_

_"I don't know," said Cate sadly._

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm afraid. Mary's Queen, but she is in more danger than ever. The Whore's relatives might kill her at any time now. Mary has no prominent adult figures to guide her in governing the kingdom. If I was still alive and with her, I would guide and assist my Mary in every step. I hope the Duke of Suffolk will help her greatly. He was the only man that loved her, and was a fatherly figure. Henry never loved her. He always claimed he loved her, but he never did."_

_"Don't be so harsh on yourself and him. You tried your best in having children. Look at all those lovely children you have! It's not your fault that the Almighty decided he preferred them near him rather than with you when you were alive."_

_"What can I do? I must help her!"_

_"This is Mary's life we're talking about. She's the main character of it."_

_"Arthur! It's not a play!"_

_"Might as well view it as one. Mary will be the main dancer and controller. You helped her enough, dear Cate. You have to let her go. Watch her from up here if you want, but you have to release her from your thoughts. You've ascended to Heaven. You have to meet your inner peace. That's the only way you can live happily here with us."_

_"I am happy, Arthur!"_

_"No you're not. I can see the truth in your eyes. You want to be with your daughter. You're worried something will happen to her. I'll tell you a secret if you promise me to be truthfully content with life and enjoy watching Mary have her life from your windows."_

_"Very well. What is it?"_

_"You have to promise me."_

_"Alright! I promise!"_

_"You can visit and warn Mary about any danger in her dreams. You can only do it under supervision and in every turn, you have to mention God's works. If you don't, you won't be allowed to dream travel ever again. I'm serious about this. You can dream travel every night if you'd like, but if you forget about God's works even once, your privilege is revoked."_

_"Who else can dream travel?"_

_"Only royals and nobles. The others can, but usually don't have the time. Just to let you know, not every royal on Earth becomes royal in Heaven."_

_"Are you telling me that Henry won't join us in Heaven? Where will he go? To the Devil's House? He isn't such a bad King! Where is he? Are you saying that he's already dead? That's not possible! He was perfectly healthy a couple of days ago!"_

_"He's two people away from his sentencing."_

_"We should stop it!"_

_"Why?! You should be happy he's going to Hell!"_

_"It's not right! He was my husband on Earth, and I can't allow him to be sentenced to a life in the Devil's House! If the decision was up to me, I'll give him eternity with the other peasants. Which way to the judgement hall? I need to-"_

_"No Cate! Don't do it! Changing one person's fate is nothing. Dream travelling is another but you're insane in suggesting intervention on behalf of a cruel, sadistic madman! Another thing, is that you'll be banished from Heaven for a long time on the grounds of interfering with the Almighty's duty! Cate, I know you mean well and can be as stubborn as a mule at times, but please think matters through before you set off with a determined mind! I lost you once, Cate. I can't lose you again! God might be lenient to some souls, but he won't be to others. Especially to ones that interfere in his task! Please Cate! Forget your wifely duties for once and think life as a prosperous place. Forget Henry. He deserves to be in Hell. There's no way he can escape his fate."_

_"I've thought this through already! Please help me!"_

_"I'm sorry Cate, but no. I already told you matters I shouldn't have told you."_

_"Please? For the love you have for me."_

_My forehead creased as I slightly frowned._

_"Alright," I sighed. "I love you so much, dear Cate. You're the crown jewel of my family of jewels. The only one I deeply treasure. I don't want to be separated from you. Looking through my window at you was tormenting enough. Uniting with you was the best moment of my life. Forcing us to be separated will be the worst moment of my life. Be careful, Cate. I'll take you to judgement hall if you agree to be blindfolded during the journey."_

_"Why?" Cate said curiously._

_"In case you want to save other people from their fates," I answered. "I trust you, but not in this. I'm sorry. Are you still willing?"_

_Cate nodded._

_"Let's go on a cloud," I said, standing up. _

_Cate and I went on my cloud, and she stood still as I blindfolded her._

_Soon, we were off to judgement hall._

_Every minute we floated together on the cloud, every minute my heart was slowly shattering. By the time we arrived at the entrance, my heart was empty and all the tiny pieces had soared away. Once Cate enters the hall, our future life together would be all over. It'll be nothing but a dream. A thought that made life more tolerable._

_"Come with me," pleaded Cate. "I need you. We face it together. We live together. We die together. We do everything together. Arthur, I love you. More than I ever loved Henry. No matter how much I said I loved him, I love you more."_

_I stared at her, surprised._

_I had always thought…_

_I suppose it wouldn't matter what I thought now._

_Taking her beautiful face gently in my hands, I leant in and kissed her with all the love that I felt for her, each kiss that I delivered more sweet than the ones before it. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me back just tenderly. _

_We broke apart and stared at each other. Her eyes were full of those beautiful sparkles I had longed to_

_see for ages. My Cate had a surprised look of wonder and astounding._

_"Well," she said, recovering from her daze. "We better go in and save Henry from the near clutches of the Devil, shouldn't we?"_

_I nodded, unable to speak._

_She held my hand, and the two of us went through the door together._

_Just in time too._

_Standing in front of the Almighty was my delightful younger brother, Henry, with a scowl pasted on his face. Well! I have to say! He was a healthy and robust boy in his youth, plenty of energy to run around and hunt without being tired. Now, he looked quite different. Of course I saw him in my window, but my main attentions were focused on Cate or Mary. When he was a child, there would always be a smile on his face, twinkling in his eyes. Now, there was only an ugly grimace and evilness in his eyes. A foul stench lingered around him quite unattractively._

_I looked at him closely, and noticed a bandaged wound on his leg. The physicians probably did a bad job on it, or maybe Henry just needed a bath. Henry's cheeks were puffier than it was before, and his waistline seemed to have increased._

_Even the Almighty wrinkled his nose!_

_Neither of them had noticed us yet._

_I wondered what Cate was planning to do…_

_"Henry Tudor," boomed God. "Second son of Henry Tudor and Elizabeth Plantagenet, and brother of Arthur, Margaret, Elizabeth, Mary, Edmund and Katherine Tudor. You have led a selfish life, and broke away from my representative on Earth! That is high treason to me! Creating the Church of England is the last straw! I do not even need to ponder on your fate! You are hereby sentenced to Hell for the rest of eternity with no chance of repentance!"_

_"No!" said Cate, stepping forward. "Please wait, Your Holiness! I cannot allow this! That man is my lawful husband! It's not right for a husband and wife to be separated in different realms! I know he had rejected you and the Catholic faith, but don't send him to Hell!"_

_The Almighty stared at her, his eyes literally lit dancing with fire in fury._

_"Queen Catherine," he said, remarkably calm._

_"Your Holiness," said Cate, curtseying deeply._

_She turned to Henry._

_"My Lord," she murmured._

_"What in God's name?!" said Henry, spluttering with disgust. "I told you already! We are not married and our union wasn't legal! How many times do I have to tell you that?! Your marriage with Arthur was consummated and you are not my true wife! Anne is!"_

_"NO!" exploded the Almighty. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL! CATHERINE OF ARAGON'S UNION WITH YOUR ELDER BROTHER WAS UNCONSUMMATED! SHE WAS A VIRGIN WHEN SHE MARRIED YOU! SHE WAS THE HOLIEST AND MOST DEVOUT CHRISTIAN WOMAN IN ALL OF CHRISTENDOM! YOU DARE PUT HER ASIDE FOR THAT WHORE?! YOU CARE FOR NO ONE BUT YOURSELF! NOTHING CAN CHANGE MY MIND! YOU WILL BE IN HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"_

_Cate's plans had came to naught…or had they?_

_Cate calmly stood in between Henry and the Almighty._

_"I'll play," she said firmly. _

_"You will?" said God, taken back._

_"I'll play a game of life and death," she said plainly. "If I win, Henry becomes a noble in Heaven. If I lose, he'll get sent to Hell as planned, and I accept banishment for as long as you instruct me to. What do you say to that, Your Holiness?"_

_"What about Prince Arthur?" said God, noticing me. "I see that he decided to come along with you to plead for his brother's afterlife status!"_

_Henry glared at me._

_Guess he still hated and had no brotherly affections for me._

_"He'll be banished with me," replied Catherine. "Your Holiness. I'm an obedient and loyal wife. I'll fight with every ounce of strength for my husband to retain a good status. I'll play one of your games of wit and intelligence, Your Holiness. What do you think? Is it a fair bargain? Is there anything else you would like to add to it?"_

_"It'll do," said the Almighty, a sly smile appearing on his face._

_Cate nodded calmly._

_"I'll give you a riddle," said the Almighty, his fingers pressed together. "It'll be a in a type of poem you haven't heard before. You get it right, I'll grant you three fateful wishes. You get it wrong, Henry Tudor will live his life in the Devil's House, both you and Arthur will be banished for a decade in Purgatory where you'll join the rehabilitation mission and when you return to Heaven, Catherine, you'll be forbidden to dream travel and interfere in your daughter Mary's life. They are my terms. What do you think? Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes," said Cate firmly._

_"_Blessed Virgin's namesake's now Queen_," He recited._

_"_The shiniest jewel I had seen,

A man in her life,

Has saved her from strife,

With colours of red, white and green_." _

_Cate was silent._

_"_Blessed Virgin's namesake_," she said thoughtfully. "There are a lot of women named Mary. I suppose you mean my daughter. She's now the Queen of England. _The shiniest jewel I had seen_. That must be flattery from a nobleman. _A man in her life._ Chapuys must've arranged a good marriage for her with an Iberian relative! How good of him! _Has saved her from strife, with colours of red, white and green_. I hope it's not the Howards threatening Mary! Hold on. Red, white and green…they're the royal Tudor colours! _Saved her from strife_! Oh! Mary's married and about to have her first child! The strife being not having a Catholic heir, and leading England into a succession crisis! Tell me if I'm right. Mary is Queen Regent of England and married to a Prince I would approve of, and expecting her first child! No matter whether it's a girl or boy, she'll be safe on the Throne!"_

_"Well done," said the Almighty, his claps echoing around the room. "You are a woman to be reckoned with, Queen Catherine! I salute you! Your request is granted! Henry Tudor, you will now be the Hereditary Baron of England for eternity! I hope you enjoy your residence. Not as royal as Hampton Court, but you should be thankful you weren't sent to Hell! What should you say to do this charming, intelligent young lady you set aside?"_

_Henry looked at Cate._

_"Thank you, Madam," he said, gritting his teeth._

_"Tut tut," said God, enjoying this. "This is all that you say? Did I forget to mention something? Catherine is the Hereditary Queen of England, while you're only a Hereditary Baron. Perhaps you should bow to your Queen, hmm?"_

_With the most reluctance, Henry bowed to Cate. Not of love or respect, but the status due to her. I can't believe Cate would still acknowledge that thieving, greedy bastard as her husband! At least we both have higher status then Henry now!_

_"What about your brother?" said God slyly._

_Clenching his fists, Henry bowed to me._

_That was one of the sweetest things that had ever happened to me!_

_Finally my younger brother acknowledged that I have higher ranking than him!_

_With smiles on our faces, Cate and I held hands and left to return to our palaces. Our matters here are all sorted, and finally Cate can relax!_

* * *

_Cate had fully reached her inner peace and contentment!_

_She couldn't stop smiling and laughing on our picnic the next day. Of course she still worried occasionally about Mary, but not as much as before._

_The picnic was just for me, Cate, her children and the Hereditary Duke of Brittany. Cate showed approval of the future union between the Duke and Princess Isabella, and seemed to be liking her prospective son-in-law. I wondered how she'll react to a 'dead' grandchild. People in the afterlife can remarry others and have children, but most royals tend not to. Basically when you ascend to Heaven, you start a new life. You start afresh and forget matters of the past._

_I watched Cate make daisy chains with her daughters._

_I remembered receiving all of Cate's children (with the exception of Mary) in bundles from the Almighty, and promising to love and cherish them._

_Of course I loved my nieces and nephews (they remind me so much of my dear Cate!), but it wasn't the same as the hopes of having my own children with Cate. Would Cate be interested in remarriage? She always claimed that she was a loyal and obedient wife to Henry, but what about now? Since both of them had ascended to Heaven, their marriage was dissolved anyway. If Henry wanted to marry a poor, pretty farm girl, he could. There'll be no scandal. Even in a family, no one's in charge of other people. There are no scheming in Heaven. _

_"Congratulations sister," said my young namesake with a smile._

_Princess Isabella blushed prettily._

_It had been official that she would marry Francis III._

_"Have you thought of a wedding day?" inquire Cate._

_"Maybe in a month or two," answered Francis III._

_"Really?" I said, with interest. "Why in two months?"_

_"In case any of us change our minds," said Princess Isabella, looking lovingly at Francis III. "It's highly unlikely, but in case something happens. The Almighty had given his approval, and gave us permission to spirit travel anywhere we wish for two weeks! Just the two of us! I always wanted to see the world outside the windows of Heaven, especially England! I want to see the kingdom my sister rules over! What do you think, Francis? England first, and then Brittany? You can show me your living children and widow! I would love to see them! I believe your children will be married now? I hope they're well! Such a pity I was summoned to Heaven at birth and never met you on Earth. I would've been content to be the Duchess Consort of Brittany. At least once we marry, I'll be your Hereditary Duchess Consort. Will your mother and father approve of me?"_

_"Of course they will," Francis III assured her. "They'll be delighted for me to remarry a daughter of the devout Catherine of Aragon, and a granddaughter of the great Catholic Monarchs. They would approve of you more than they did of my living wife, Anne de Foix. Of course our children won't be heirs of Brittany, but I'll love them more!"_

_Those two were clearly in love._

_"What about you?" I said to Harry. "Any beautiful women yet?"_

_Harry nodded, slowly turning red in the face._

_"Tell!" insisted Princess Isabella._

_"I was visiting my Spanish cousins," began Harry. "It was a social event, and a rather boring one. I'm sorry mother, but I prefer a nice joust or a royal hunt compared to a feast! I saw this girl, and she had the most lustrous auburn hair I had ever seen! It tumbled down her shoulders, and she had the prettiest green eyes! I couldn't take my eyes off her! That night was more interesting than I expected. We still keep contact, but there is a slight hitch in our relationship. The woman I had fell in love with was Archduchess Eleanora of Austria, the wife of Infante Fernando, my cousin's wife."_

_"Well!" said Cate, trying not to laugh. "That's a problem! I don't think my brother will be happy to see his son's wife having a tryst with his Tudor nephew! Such a shame though! Do you have any other woman in mind, Harry?"_

_"No," said Harry sadly._

_"I'm sure you'll find one," I said merrily._

_Everyone was happy._

_There were no tears (unless you count tears of happiness), arguments or anything negative. This is what an ideal day in Heaven is. It took a little longer to get there, but finally! Cate and I can lounge around outside everyday, not caring for the world._

_Taxes, debts and bills don't exist in Heaven. Only endless desires and dreams coming true. The Almighty might like mind and wit games concerning life and death, but he was also the benefactor and generous father of all human beings alike. He granted requests to the people who believed in him during hardships and sufferings, and was hailed as a benevolent father. With those who broke away from Catholicism unwillingly, He was lenient. With those who rejected and repudiated the Catholic Church, He was cold and merciless. They go directly to Hell._

_"Cate," I said, standing up. "Come for a walk with me?"_

_She complied happily._

_The two of us strolled leisurely across a field of colourful, brilliant flowers. Casually, I picked up random flowers, and we chatted lightly about the past. By the time we reached the end of the field and faced a mysterious grove with wooden benches, I had a bouquet of them._

_"Lovely scene," I commented. "This grove will be beautiful and romantic under the moonlight. Many couples would love to come and sit here for privacy. The nobles and royals haven't been here or discovered it yet. Oh, this is for you."_

_I handed Cate the bouquet of flowers._

_Cate smiled and rewarded me with a kiss on my cheek._

_"I've been thinking," I said awkwardly. "About us."_

_"Me too," she said, holding my hand._

_"I loved you when we were alive," I said truthfully. "And I love you still. Watching you with my annoying brother sparked jealousy. When he renounced you as his wife, it almost broke my heart. Every minute we were apart was torturous and painful. I wished we could spend more time together. I know this is a little sudden, but I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me?"_

_Catherine stared at me, astonished._

_A minute later, she replied with the answer I had fervently hoped for._

_"I will."_

* * *

**An Arthur chapter done! What do you think? Please review! :) More reviews, more Arthur chapters, unless any of you want a chapter in a different perspective? :)**


	6. The Spanish Heirloom-A Crucifix's Tale

**Chapter Number/Title:** 6# The Inanimate POV

**Date:** 17.2.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings:** Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta:** Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter V

**25****th**** October, 1536**

I was the treasured heirloom passed down in generations from mother to daughter, all devout followers of God and Catholicism.

I was the beloved treasure, the pampered jewel.

Also, the _Madre de Cinco Crucifijos_ (Mother of Five Crucifixes). The great Isabella I of Castile saw me in the Spanish Crown Jewels collection and was rather interested in me. When her children grew up, she ordered five replicated crucifixes of the same design as me. I was brought to the Queen and had a good look at the five crucifixes. It seemed I was looking at five mirrors, and my reflection stared back at me from five different angles.

The only difference was the Rubies encrusted on me were more valuable and ancient, and the Rubies glued on the five crucifixes were of cheaper quality. Of course no one can tell the difference between our Rubies! Only fellow jewellery and jewels could.

My many jewelled companions disappeared over time.

They never came back.

I knew for certain, that the same fate awaited me.

Hopefully I'll be owned by a caring guardian.

I was created in the fourteenth century on the orders of Queen Juana Manuel of Castile, the consort of the first Trastamaran King of Castile (Henry II). She gave me to her first daughter-in-law, Infanta Eleanora of Aragon, who passed it to Henry II of Castile after she died. Henry II presented me as a gift to his second wife, Infanta Beatriz of Portugal. My next owner was Henry II's daughter-in-law, Princess Catherine of Lancaster, who gave me to her eldest daughter, Infanta Maria (who became Queen consort of Aragon upon marriage), who died without children, and willed me to her younger sister, Infanta Catalina (who was the Duchess of Villena). I returned to Castile after a short time in Aragon, and was given to the sister-in-law of my previous guardians, Infanta Maria of Aragon (Queen consort of Castile). All her daughters died before I could be handed to them, and was given to her successor, John II of Castile's second wife, Infanta Isabel of Portugal. After I was given to her, I began my long years of imprisonment in a tower of the Alcazar of Segovia with the other Crown Jewels.

After the death of Henry IV of Castile (half-brother of Isabella I), I was freed and worn daily by the saviour of Spain. When all of Isabella I's children faced their marriages, the five duplicate crucifixes were given to them one by one.

However, the Queen and I had a secret.

I had swapped positions with a replicated crucifix.

When her youngest daughter, Infanta Catalina, was about to be married to Prince Arthur Tudor, I was presented to her, full of her mother's love. I was excited and longed for adventure. Due to the numerous alliances between Castile, Aragon and Portugal, I hardly left the Iberian Peninsula, and the thought of travelling to England being worn by the future Princess of Wales was quite thrilling! Catalina was a good, devout, caring young lady.

I was certain all would go well in England.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Catalina clung on me many times during her life. It almost broke my heart (do I have a heart?) when she silently cried at her sufferings. There was nothing I could do to soothe her and tell her everything would be alright.

After the sainted Catalina's death, I was sent to her daughter, Princess Mary (now Queen Mary I). I was constantly worn and held. At times when she didn't wear me, Mary I ordered her trusted servants to polish me and place me on a plump, Ruby red, velvet pillow with a glass dome on top of me. Hmmm…a very protective and loving guardian.

During the last months, Mary I had married Infante Luis of Portugal.

I wondered who I'll be handed to next.

I hoped I wouldn't be sent to Spain or Portugal…

The Infante was Duke of Beja in Portugal, and as his consort, Mary I was Duchess of Beja. She hardly used that title. After all, she was Queen of England. There was talk that Infante Luis would be King Consort of England once Mary I had her first child. That was what normally happened in Portugal, but not everyone in the English Council wanted a Portuguese King Consort. Whenever Mary I was with her Councillors, I was with them and observed everything.

A month after the Queen's marriage with the Infante, she was pregnant.

When she waved at the people through the windows and saw them from the balconies, the people seemed so happy and constantly cheered her name. I wondered what it'll be like to be the heirloom of a poor family. I'll probably be sold for food or clothing. I would've ended in the hands of a nobleman or a royal anyway. Only they are able to afford rich accessories. Perhaps I would be melted down for currency or something.

Months after her announcement, I was discarded on the swan feather-stuffed pillow, but luckily, I wasn't replaced. I learnt from my observations, that Mary I was about to give birth! Wearing jewellery at such a time isn't a good idea.

I watched her writhe in pain on her bed.

Giving birth must be painful.

Thank God I'm not human! Another advantage of being a much-loved accessory! Oh! What's this? A head's came out! A minute later, the whole body's out, and from my view, the baby looked as big as a loaf of bread! Was it a girl or boy? When he (or she) opened his (or her) eyes, they were a beautiful Sapphire shade of blue. On his head, apart from the blood stains, were a few short tufts of auburn hair. I saw many royal Trastamarans with auburn hair and blue eyes. When he (or she) grows from an infant to a toddler, maybe he (or she) will have fair complexion like the other Trastamarans! I already have a feeling that this mere babe will be a handsome man or a beautiful woman when he/she is older! Perhaps I'll be given to him or her as a gift.

"It's a girl!" announced a midwife. "Her Majesty, the Queen of England had given birth to a bonny little daughter! Shall the Duke of Beja be told?"

Mary I nodded exhaustingly.

The midwife placed the baby in her arms and rushed out.

"Congratulations!" squealed Lady Willoughby, rushing into the room. "You have an heir! Now that Whore's child has no chance of becoming Queen, or imagining the thought of her being Queen! What will you name this lovely child?! Oh my! She looks just like your mother! The same auburn hair and the identical blue eyes!"

"I thought as much," said Mary I, tired. "I saw a picture of her as a young girl. I'm naming my daughter Katharine, after her. Where's Luis? Is he pleased I have a daughter? Is he disappointed it's not a boy, like my late father was with me?"

The little Princess cried when she saw light for the first time.

Mary I smiled and rocked her gently.

"Sshh," she crooned. "It's alright. _Madre's_ here."

"Mary," said Luis, entering the room. "God had blessed us with a healthy girl! If we have a daughter, sons will follow! Frankly, I don't care whether all our children are girls! At least we have children while the Whore's bastard is still a young child herself! We must write to our relatives and spread the good news at once! You're well, Mary? No after effects? It'll be misfortunate if you fall ill with childbirth fever. I've ordered church services to be held to thank the Almighty for giving us a child. After that, if you're well enough, perhaps a small feast to celebrate our daughter's birth? I planned celebrations for tomorrow when you are well-rested."

"Please tell," said Mary I, smiling at her husband.

"We celebrate Mass in the morning," began Luis. "Then we'll launch right into the Christening. After that, we'll travel all around England from the South to the North with Katharine, to show everyone their new Princess and Heiress Presumptive. Then the nobles will swear allegiance to her as their future Queen, if matters end badly."

Mary I nodded with approval.

She looked at me with a certain longing.

Immediately, Luis lifted the glass dome and picked me up.

He placed me around his wife's neck. Mary I smiled at him and caressed the Ruby wrought in the centre of my cross. I was the only piece of jewellery that reminded her of Catherine of Aragon. I would always be safe and never destroyed. Little Katharine gurgled and seemed to have fallen asleep. Luis took her gently away and placed her in the royal crib (with the Tudor rose carved in it) that was conveniently next to Mary I's bed. From my favourite position (being worn by a loving guardian), I felt a smile spreading on my face as the Queen drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Luis kissed her hand and left.

Three nursemaids entered and one slightly frowned at the sight of their sleeping Queen with their royal Princess in a crib next to her. I knew from my previous owners that most Queens leave their babies to the nursemaids and governesses.

* * *

The bastard Elizabeth was brought to the throne room. She was three years old, and there were rumours that she was intelligent and watchful.

Just like her mother; the Whore.

Her red hair curled at the tips and bounced around her shoulders and back. Her black, curious, never blinking eyes darted everywhere watchfully. Her dress seemed shorter than the other ladies, and her ankles could be seen if you look closely. Her once beautiful, embroidered dress was now almost in tatters as she outgrew them. She might not be the prettiest Princess I've seen, but there was definitely something alluring and interesting about her. In a way, Elizabeth seemed more Anne Boleyn than Henry VIII. I felt Mary I stiffen slightly. She probably wasn't ready to forgive this innocent child for the ordeals she had to face at the Whore's mercy. I could read the thoughts in the Queen's mind. She probably didn't expect her little half-sister to look so much like her mother.

"What do you think?" said Luis proudly. "Do you like my surprise, Mary? Elizabeth is family after all. She should see her baby half-niece and swear allegiance to the Heiress Presumptive to the Throne! I thought it would be a good idea for Elizabeth to join in the parade! It is a family event, and I shall insist that every member in the family should come!"

Mary I slowly smiled.

Elizabeth stared at her, unblinking and a little defiant.

I found her quite annoying.

"Elizabeth," Mary I said, addressing her. "Do you know why you were brought to Court? Is there anything you wish to say?"

"I know, Your Highness," said Elizabeth, with a small curtsey. "I'm no longer the Heiress Presumptive to the Throne of England now that you have a daughter. She took my place as first-in-line to the Throne. May I see my mother?"

_Slap!_

Hal Fitzroy had struck her cheek furiously with his hand.

Elizabeth cringed but said nothing.

"She is the Queen of England!" he growled. "Do you have any manners, you stupid, ignorant girl?! You are never a Princess of England and never will be! You never had a place in the Line of Succession and never will! Do you hear me?! It'll do you some good to pray! I heard from reliable sources that you never pray and declared the Almighty as nothing but childish fantasies! You heretic! Apologise and beg forgiveness from the Queen at once!"

"No," said Elizabeth steadily. "I did nothing wrong. I was born a Princess, and educated to be one. The Almighty is not real."

Mary I stood up angrily.

"Take her away!" she ordered. "To the Tower!"

"Royal apartments, Your Majesty?" questioned a guard.

"No," said Mary I coldly. "The dungeons. The one with the most guards posted. You'll receive further instructions from the Duke of Richmond."

They bowed and left, taking Elizabeth with them. Hal Fitzroy's eyes gleamed evilly and he rubbed his hands. Luis seemed happy at the idea of Elizabeth in prison. Probably it was his intentions the whole time, for his wife's lifelong adversary to be put in prison.

I wished I could speak. To shout at Elizabeth. That bastard should know that Mary I is the rightful Queen

of England! Why did she bother to provoke her? Or is this her source of entertainment?!

"I hate her," grumbled Mary I. "She's a thorn at my side!"

"Put her on trial," urged Luis. "Execute her as a warning to all Protestants and Howards! Everyone needs to know you take her as a threat seriously! She may be your half-sister, but God will forgive you! She's a heretic and committed high treason!"

"No," decided Mary I. "I don't want her viewed as a martyr by my enemies. The last thing we need is a willing victim for the Protestant cause. That little minx probably expects us to execute her. Even though she's only three, I noticed a couple of details that might come to our advantage. Let her squirm and rot in the dungeons for now. Perhaps when I have two sons, I'll free her and keep her under close scrutiny here in Court. The sooner she's married to a strict Catholic prick, the better. Reminds me, Hal, can you make a list of the most adherent Catholic families that are loyal to me. Not to the Catholic cause, but to me. It doesn't matter what their positions in Court are. I also want their characteristics and personalities. I don't care how old they are. The crueller they are, the better. I'll have Elizabeth married to one of them by the time she's eleven."

"Good choice," said Luis and Hal Fitzroy in unison.

Mary I has a nasty side after all!

She touched me and relaxed a little.

"Shall we proceed with the Christening?" inquired Luis.

"Yes," said Mary I, standing up. "I thought of Katharine's godparents. Perhaps Charles V, the 8th Countess of Salisbury, Manuel I of Portugal, Queen Maria of Portugal, my Aunt Mary of Suffolk and you, Hal? What do you think?"

"I'm all for it," agreed Luis. "Hal?"

Hal Fitzroy nodded.

The three of them went to the Royal Christening Chamber, where the future godparents were. Little Katharine was already there, in the arms of the Archbishop of Canterbury (Cardinal Reginald Pole), who's mother the 8th Countess of Salisbury, was in the line of godparents for Princess Katharine. Of course the Holy Roman Emperor and the King and Queen of Portugal weren't in England, but were represented by the Duke of Suffolk, the Duke of Buckingham and the Dowager Countess of Devon. Hal Fitzroy joined them in the godparent line.

I watched the Archbishop baptise Katharine and officiate the godparents. It was fascinating watching something new. I was rarely taken to baptisms and christenings. I have eidetic memory and this christening was my third. Many of my previous owners wore more fashionable necklaces and jewellery in ceremonies such as these. That was normally the times when I get discarded or packed off to a new owner. Life as a crucifix ain't easy.

Within a few minutes, the ceremony was over.

It was time for the tour around England.

I couldn't wait to see parts of England I haven't seen before!

Catherine hadn't travelled much, and I longed to see more.

Hopefully my next guardian will be a Queen of France or Duchess of Milan.

I knew the castles and geography of Portugal and Spain from back to front, and it would be boring and irksome to go back there for another failed marriage between a Tudor Princess and a Habsburg Prince, or something around that. Iberian Princesses can be so dreary and unexciting. A couple of them never wore coloured or bright dresses.

The royal family saddled their horses and began their journey across England. Katharine was placed in a large, secure, comfortable basket and was held by the Duchess of Suffolk who sat in an open carriage with the picnic baskets and her children.

The gates were open, and the journey began!

Hal Fitzroy was in the front, followed by Luis and Mary.

Behind them was the carriage, and the Duke of Suffolk brought up the rear. Following him were the members of the extended family. The courtiers weren't invited. It was a family event. The people cheered as they crowded around the entrance, waving and throwing their caps in the air when Mary I passed. She stopped at times, and waved back to them. She even threw out coins to the poor! The other royals followed her example, and the people loved them more! Mary I halted the procession and turned to the Duchess of Suffolk. The Duchess of Suffolk handed her one of the dozen baskets. Turning to the crowds, Mary I had a broad smile on her face.

The people murmured to themselves. What was she going to do?

Suddenly, Mary I flung open the basket and threw large loaves of freshly baked bed at them. They roared with approval and grabbed the loaves of bread as Mary I kept throwing them. When the basket was empty, she threw it at them too!

There was a quick squabble, and one of the poorest peasants took it. To everyone's shock, surprise and astonishment, Mary I took off one of her many rings and climbed down from her horse. She looked around and approached as small, half-starved little girl about six years old.

"This is yours," she told her, pressing the ring to her grubby hands.

The little girl stared at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

The people clapped and applauded.

"Good people of London!" Mary I called out. "Take pity on the poor and trust each other like a family should! By the end of the week, I want to see everyone prosperous! If one needs aid, help them! Give them free food and nourishment! I put my faith in you! Sacrifice your own needs for the needs of others like the Almighty! We all do that, we'll all be welcomed to his home like family! We would've achieved the dreams of all of Christianity! We'll do it together! You help me by helping each other, I'll keep England flourishing and thriving of necessities we all need! I'll announce to the world that London is the city that helped keep peace and Catholicism in England! What say you to that, good people? Will you aid your Queen in the difficult task? Will you do this as a birthday wish from baby Princess Katharine? Do you want your Princess Katharine to love and visit London often and speak of it with the greatest love and respect to her future family?"

I think the people liked the part when she called Katharine 'their Princess'.

"We will!" promised the people, with great enthusiasm. "All hail Queen Mary! All hail the most Catholic Queen in all of Christendom! Good Queen Mary! The People's Queen! All hail Duke Luis of Beja! The People's Duke! All hail Princess Katharine! The People's Princess! All hail the Tudors! London will be the most prosperous city in all of England! Hurrah!"

No monarch had ever been loved this much.

Especially a female monarch.

Perhaps only weak monarchs are unloved.

Isabella I of Castile was worshipped by her people, but not of her generosity. The Spaniards loved her because of her spirit and war successes, and the Spanish Inquisition. The English truly love Mary I. She was their beloved Queen.

As the procession continued through London to Hertfordshire, the Londoners had already began their promise to their Queen. The rich merchants walked up to the beggars and poor orphans and offered them positions as apprentices, or gave them small bags of coins. Even a loaf of bread would change their lives for the better. Mary I looked back and beamed at them and waved back. I could tell that she'll be a popular and much-loved Queen for the rest of her reign. Perhaps the facts that she's female and already mother of an heiress made her more appealing…

At Hertfordshire, we were met by Sir Thomas Peryent.

Sir Thomas was the High Sheriff of Hertfordshire and law maintainer.

Like she did in London, Mary I did the same in Hertfordshire.

The people _adored_ her.

Throughout the day, the royal family continued their procession through Essex, Suffolk, Norfolk, Cambridge, Leicestershire, Nottinghamshire and finished in Lincolnshire for the day. The Duke of Suffolk's son Henry Brandon, was the 1st Earl of Lincoln, and had properties there. Of course being a young boy, the properties were ruled by his father.

The royal family decided to rest at Lincoln Castle for the night.

They were greeted by Suffolk's younger brother, Sir William Brandon, who was responsible for the security and state of Suffolk's (and his family's) estates in places outside the county of Suffolk. The castle was rather cosy. The ones in Portugal were colder in atmosphere and feeling. Even with five roaring fires in five large fireplaces, it won't warm a crucifix, then I doubt it'll warm a human being. Sir William seemed to be a lot like Suffolk.

Characteristically and physically.

I was placed back in my royal chambers and the glass dome put over me. It was past supper time, and neither Mary I or Luis were asleep. Katharine had been placed in the Lincoln nursery, which had been empty (according to Mary I) for some time. For the night, she was under the care of Sir William's jolly and loyal wife, Lady Dorothy Mallery, who was said to be good with children. I hoped another baby would join Katharine in the nursery.

It would be more fascinating watching two squealing babes crawl on the nursery floor instead of just the lonely one. I had enough being with Catherine, looking at the lonely Mary I when she was a mere baby. It was rather dull.

Another baby would work both ways.

Mary I will be safer on the Throne, and I'll have another source of joy.

Ah well, it's getting late. Luis had kissed Mary I good night. Soon the candles would be blown, and I would be plunged once again (routinely) into a pit of darkness. Sometimes being created an antique, jewelled crucifix had its advantages, but life ain't easy.

Life ain't easy being a voice-less object.

* * *

**Just to clarify, both Francis II and Francis III of Brittany died of plague in Horizons of Life :) Sorry I didn't mention it any earlier :) Please review! **


	7. Arthur Tudor-St Valentine's Day Surprise

**Chapter Number/Title: **7# Valentine Loos

**Date: **4.3.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors:** Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings: **Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta: **Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter VI

**14****th**** February, 1537**

_It was another 14__th__ of February. Another full-scale celebration for our Saint Valentine. Cate seemed extremely excited._

_She had always wanted to see the saints in person._

_Heaven was always full of new trends. The newest invention was for nobles and royals to have their own private room with a magnificently jewelled tub in the middle and a device above it with a bell tied to it. It was a small room, and people called it a 'bathroom'. Once the person finishes his or her bath, she (or he) would only need to ring the bell, and their maids and servants would go and dry him or her. It would be less embarrassing and more private._

_At the moment, we're having one built in our palace and I couldn't wait to try it out. I had wanted privacy for most of my life, and finally I'll be getting some! Cate told me that they had these bathrooms in the Alhambra Palace in Spain, and they're extremely calming._

_I think the builders are almost done…_

_They did promise it'll be done by Valentine's Day…_

_Ah well, you can't harry the workers! _

_"Arthur," said Cate, appearing at the door. "Are you ready to visit the bathroom? The builders have finished. The maids had gave it a quick sweep twice over, and the Almighty himself invited the two of us to be the first couple to try it out! Even before him! He allowed us to miss the feasts and celebrations today in case something hurts me. According to Him, the celebrations can get quite violent? Maybe I'll give it a miss and attend the one next year. To me, the offer is a little suspicious, but it's the Almighty. It'll be wrong of me to question his decisions. Especially when they're honourable ones. When would you like to go? No one else knows that the bathroom had been finalised. I can't wait to have a rinse! The English baths are never as good as the Spanish ones. Perhaps they don't like to take baths unlike the Spanish, who sometimes take baths every alternate day, or once three days. You might like it Arthur. Don't worry! Not many people will look at you naked! If you want, I'll be the only one."_

_It wasn't hard imagining Cate scrubbing my body with soap and drying me, but it was quite uncomfortable. Something I wouldn't think of again. Cate is my lawfully wedded wife with God as our witness (literally), not my maid. Cate will be treated with the greatest respect, not as if she's some common maid I can order around._

_As if reading my thoughts, Cate laughed softly._

_"I'll do that if you want me to," she offered._

_"No thank you," I said hastily. "Perhaps another time if you really want-I mean, doesn't matter. Your mother won't approve of it. If we married in real life and you were Queen of Castile and I was some Hereditary Prince, your mother would send men to assassinate me! Actually, your father would! I won't be worthy enough for you! I'm so pleased that you still love me, even though you professed your love to Henry all those years ago. I know that he's so much like a spoilt child. Even when he was an adult. I wished I hadn't died and left you at his mercy."_

_"Forget it," said Cate, kissing my cheek. "Come! We have a bathroom to investigate! What had happened is now in the past. We're in the present, and looking forward to the future. That's all. We have all of eternity together!"_

_Dazed with love, I allowed myself to be led away._

_I felt as if I was on Cloud Nine!_

_I would never have a chance to go on the Cloud everyone desired to visit._

_Well, you can stay on Cloud Nine with a chosen one if you spend thirty years doing nothing but helping the good and committing yourself to charity work and restraining your activities to the Seven Virtues. I could try, but I highly doubt I would manage a week._

_"Wouldn't it be great?" said Cate, stopping by the stained glass window. "Look at that hard working and determined soul! She can enjoy paradise on Cloud Nine for thirty years! I suppose it pays off after her charity and goodness in the previous thirty years of her life. Arthur! We should try! Who knows? Perhaps we might achieve it!"_

_"I doubt it," I chuckled. "You might make it, but I definitely won't! I care for the poor and love to donate_

_to charity, but there are matters I can't do virtuously. You've always been the charitable type from the two of us. Probably the most charitable in both our families!"_

_Cate frowned for a second._

_"Perhaps second most charitable," she decided. "My mother always helped the poor. She had more time to spend with them than I do. Her heart is devoted to Spain, her family and the less fortunate. When I think of Mary, I lose track of my other duties. It is sinful of me to do that, but I can't help it. Perhaps I should try and think more of them."_

_"You're perfect the way you are," I assured her. "There's no need for you to burden yourself. You promised me you'll relax, remember?"_

_With a small grumble, she nodded in agreement._

_The two of us stopped in front of a room._

_I could hear streaming water from the inside._

_I looked at Cate questioningly. She laughed and opened the door. As people told me, there was a large tub in the middle of the room. It wasn't those wooden types we used in England to have a bath in a couple of weeks. It was made of a material I never saw before. It was a little like ceramic, but felt like glass when I touched it. It looked quite deep and was filled with crystal clear water. It must've been boiled a few minutes ago, because steam rose steadily from it. Around the edge of the tub were large jewels (Emeralds, Rubies and Diamonds) glued (or hammered?) onto it. Across the room was a rack made of solid gold, serving as a perch for a couple of white, fluffy towels. On the ceiling and the walls were paintings of our families, including our great ancestor, William the Conqueror. Next to the large tub on a side, were two chairs, gilded lavishly in gold. There were no windows in the room. It was such a beautiful, sophisticated room! I wondered why bathrooms aren't that good looking before…_

_"Come!" said Cate, pulling me into the room. "You should have a proper bath for once in your life! This tub is like a lake! You can swim laps in it! You'll love it! _Trust me_. Once you jump into the tub, you'll never want to get out!" _

_Slam!_

_The door slammed shut behind us and I heard the lock click._

_What in the name of God?! _

_Cate looked the least way concerned! With a girlish giggle, she pushed me into the tub! _Splash!_ I fell in, full clothed, shoes, hat on and everything! What happened to the serious Cate I married months ago? Had she really changed into a fun-loving one?! Pretending to scowl and be angry, I stomped out of the tub and shook the handle of the door, and it was completely locked. Who had followed us and locked us in the bathroom and why?!_

_"Don't you like the tub of warm water?" laughed Cate."I have to admit it takes time to get used to. Go and dry yourself and sit here next to me! Or would you rather me push you in again? You should've seen yourself Artie!"_

_Artie?! Seriously?!_

_With a chuckle, I wrapped a towel around myself and sat on the chair next to her._

_Cate took off my shoe and pushed my feet into the warm water._

_I sighed with relief._

_I had never felt so comfortable before, with my feet in the water! The Spanish were so clever inventing this room! Why hadn't the English thought of it any earlier?! Perhaps the cold water baths I had were responsible for my death! Cate was so lucky to have warm baths in her childhood. My father would've chortled it was a waste of time and money taking baths! _

_"It would be nice to go on Cloud Nine," I said thoughtfully, running my fingers across the waters. "I would actually give it a go! The two of us living in paradise for thirty years, with everything we desire, sinful or not. What do you say, Cate?"_

_Cate smiled unusually shyly at me._

_"What is it?" I said at once. "Are you ill?"_

_"it's too late for us to try now," she said, a rarer smile on her face. "I didn't know how unobvious my condition is, but I know for sure that we can't try for Cloud Nine at the current moment. Perhaps we can try out for it in another six months time. Perhaps the future member of the House of Tudor can be dedicated to the Almighty and make her life's goal to be in Cloud Nine as long as possible. If all goes well, we might agree for her to be a bride of Christ. Who knows? Maybe she can be elevated to the highest position available for the brides."_

_I stared at her, confused. Finally, the truth dawned on me._

_"You're pregnant?!" I said, shocked, falling face first in the tub of water. "Brrrr. Cate! How long have you been pregnant? I can't believe it! My own child! Our own child! Proof that our marriage is consummated and your fertility!"_

_"Steady there," said Cate, watching me sputter and cough out water. "The last thing we want is you hovering between spirithood and ghosthood and your child might not see you. Enjoying your swim? You do know how to swim, don't you Artie? If you think this bathroom is fascinating, just you wait and see the new design the Spaniards had shown me! They have somehow fitted a chamber pot _and_ a tub in the same room together! Imagine how useful it would be! It's been said that the poor can afford the future bathrooms as well! That'll be brilliant, don't you think? You should take all your clothes off. You might feel more comfortable that way."_

_Blushing, I tentatively pulled my shirt off._

_Even though Cate was my wife, I hate stripping off in front of women._

_Probably I didn't have enough experience with women._

_"Do you think Mary did the right thing?" Cate wondered._

_"She'll be fine," I assured her, pushing the water around. "At the moment, she's surrounded by cold-hearted and merciless men, and her closest advisors are strict Catholics and Boleyn/Howard haters. Once her maternal instincts kick in after she sees Elizabeth by herself, the coldness will melt from her. Just you wait. Mary's an intelligent girl. She had her first child. If Elizabeth is wise, she'll beg for mercy. By what you told me of Norfolk, I'm sure he'll crawl back in a matter of days. He's a Catholic and loyal to any monarch as long as his favours are granted."_

_Cate walked to the door and shook the handle. It didn't open. When she looked back at me, she wasn't smiling or had sparkles in her eyes. She looked pretty worried. Knowing her, she was probably trying to guess how long we'll be stuck here._

_We're trapped in the bathroom._

_In half an hour, the water will change from warm to cold._

_What will we do then? Die together of starvation? Not such a good option, but there didn't seem to be many possibilities._

_"You know," said Cate, sitting back down. "Since we're stuck here together, we might as well talk about…stuff. What shall we name our child?"_

_I was thoughtful._

_Naming my own children hadn't crossed my mind…_

_"I haven't thought of any," I admitted._

_"Our wedding was magnificent," said Cate dreamily, fidgeting with a towel. "Bishop Fisher read our vows and pronounced us husband and wife. I was wearing the finest white silk-a gift from my mother-and you were wearing clothes threaded from gold. We were the sun and the moon. Everyone we love were there and were happy for us. The cake was triple layered and decorated with cream. Other desserts included those smaller cakes that were places we loved the most. My favourite was the sugared Alhambra Palace, the details were so accurate! The cook had even included my parents, siblings and myself in it! It was so beautiful! Even when I was alive, the cakes were never that mouth-watering! The Almighty was there in person and blessed us with a joyous eternal union with many children. For a wedding gift, he gave us private, unlimited access to dream travel for twenty years for all the good we did. Think of it, Artie. It's almost as good as Cloud Nine."_

_"Yes," I agreed. "We received lovely presents. Cate, what are we going to do? Thinking of the past wouldn't help our current situation. What if someone hated us and what us in ghosthood? What if he thinks we don't deserve to be in Heaven and it's to scandalous to demote us to Hell? This is a perfect place for murder! It's a new facility!"_

_Cate sighed again and looked more worried._

_I climbed out of the tub and dried myself in the corner. I hated being trapped in a small room with a_

_woman. Cate's an exception, but that nagging, uncomfortable feeling was still there._

_"Are you alright?" Cate said, concerned._

_"I hate being locked in a room," I confessed. "When I was young, my father kept telling me how necessary it was to crush my opponents and pretenders and have legitimate male heirs. He retold the story of my mother's brothers. The Princes in the Tower. He said that conquering a kingdom isn't easy, and only male heirs can secure the Throne. He took me to the Tower a couple of times and showed me the places where they lived as prisoners. Before I married you in real life, I was placed there to experience life as a pretender or opponent. It was pretty awful. I just wanted to die. It was lesson to train me for kingship, but at the end, I never needed it."_

_"You would've been a great King," said Cate, pulling off her dress and climbing into the tub. "A better and fairer King than Henry. One who cares about his people more than himself. One who doesn't waste money on constant splendour and feasts."_

_I smiled a little._

_The longer we're in here, the more tense I'll get._

_"It won't be long," Cate promised. "Just an hour or so, and we'll be out of here. The celebrations will be over eventually, and people will realise we're gone. Just stay calm for a few more minutes. I'll find something for us to eat. I'm sure the workers would've built a shelf in here and filled it with food. Just stay calm and I'll have a look around."_

* * *

_An hour passed, and no one seemed to realise we were missing. I began to feel extremely twitchy and nervous. I'll go mad if I stay here any longer!_

_Cate had found a couple of apples and oranges, but that was all._

_"Have an apple," said Cate, handing one to me. "We still haven't decided on what to name our future baby. It'll keep your mind away from our surroundings."_

_"Good idea," I agreed, taking the apple and sitting on the cold ground and leaning against the tub. "I wonder if it's a girl or boy. It wouldn't mind for me! If it's a boy, I would like to name him Richard, after Richard the Lion Heart, but then the people might think he's named after Richard Plantagenet, the man my father killed in the Battle of Bosworth Field. Perhaps William, after the Conqueror. I rather our child be a daughter. I'd love to see Harry's face when he sees his niece! If it's a girl, I'll ask for a proclamation to declare our daughter the Heiress of my lands. Even if we have a son or two. Harry might have a strong loathing for daughters, but I'll love them. I love my nieces, and will love our own daughters more! I don't really want to follow tradition, but my grandmother, Margaret Beaufort, requested upon her death that one daughter of every generation in the Tudor family to be named Margaret, in honour of her memory and victory. She kept insisting that."_

_"You don't want our daughter named Margaret?"_

_"Not particularly."_

_"I'm surprised. What do you want her to be named?"_

_"I'd like to name a daughter Elizabeth, after my mother, but I know how you feel about Elizabeths, due to the Whore's daughter. Maybe Victoria? To show my little brother that our victory is from goodness and piety, rather than violence. Perhaps Jacquetta? An ancestress of mine? Would you prefer Philippa, one of our ancestors?"_

_"I have nothing against Elizabeths. If you want a daughter named Elizabeth, we'll name her that, after your dear mother."_

_"You are sure?"_

_"Yes. You are my husband, and if you wish for our daughter to be named Elizabeth, she shall be named Elizabeth. I was thinking of naming her Philippa as well! After our great ancestress. Perhaps we should name one Margaret after all. Many English Kings have many daughters, and most of them name two of them Margaret and Mary. We don't have to name her after your grandmother. We can always name her after your sister, the Queen of Scots."_

_"Good point! I wonder why I haven't thought of that! Are you sure you don't want to name any of our future daughters Joanna, after your sister? Her son, Charles V, will do all he can to help Mary rule and stay on the Throne. I know! Why not name one Charlotte? The feminine version of Charles? Maybe Mary's future daughter should be called Charlotte?"_

_"I'm sure Charles V will be pleased."_

_"He will. We can tell them in their dreams. I was thinking of possibly naming a son Ferdinand. I know it'll be odd for an English-"_

_"I understand. Even though he allowed you to suffer for seven years after my death, you still loved him as a daughter does to her father, and want to honour him by naming a son after him. Harry would've objected, but I won't. You'll accept an Elizabeth as our Princess, I'll accept a Ferdinand as our Prince. Do you think the Almighty will agree to be godfather of our child? It'll be good to have closer connections to Him, even though we aren't technically living."_

_"I'm sure He'll be delighted."_

_The two of us sat silently for a minute, staring at each other._

_"It's St Valentine's Day," Cate said finally. "A day full of love and affection. The people outside will be showered with roses and celebrating on their own individual clouds. It'll be paradise today. Do you think we'll have time to join the festivities when we get out from here? I'd love to picnic on a cloud with you all day! It'll be wonderful!"_

_I nodded in agreement. Spending a day in the bathroom with Cate wasn't that bad, but spending it with her on a cloud would've been better._

_Besides, she wanted to go on a cloud like the other married couples._

_I stood up._

_"What are you doing?" asked Cate, washing her hands in the tub._

_"Going to get us out," I replied._

_Cate smiled faintly and hummed a beautiful melody._

_I looked carefully at the door. The person had locked us in from the outside. I was never good at lock-picking or sporting activities. Could there be any other possible way to open the door without severe damage to me or the door? Would any of objects around me be useful? I wished I was more healthy and robust to compete in sports! Why didn't I pay more attention to the art of lock picking?! I was such a fool for drifting away from my tutors' lectures! If Harry was still married to Cate, he would've kicked open the door in seconds! Would Cate still love me as a useless man who couldn't even rescue himself and his wife from a locked room? I'm so useless! I should've been more active when I was alive! It was probably too late now to go for a run, or play a game of tennis. _

_I noticed small basketful of apples that Cate missed, in the corner of the room. A small plan formed in my mind. Would it work? Would someone hear me, or would I be wasting my time? I picked up an apple and thoughtfully threw it against the door._

_Splat! _

_Cate looked at me, surprised._

_I heard footsteps, and threw another apple at the door. The footsteps stopped hesitantly in front of the door. I threw another apple, and the lock turned. With the last apple, I tossed it at the door, and it landed with another loud splat at the feet of our rescuer. I looked up from the ground, and my eyes met the raised ones of a servant._

_I smiled sheepishly._

_Cate thanked him, and the two of us ran from the bathroom, hand in hand. I doubt we would spend much time in bathrooms after this affair! We raced to the front of the castle, just as the last cloud was about to depart._

_"Wait!" I called. The cloud driver paused._

_"Your Majesty," he said, with a bow. "Your Royal Highness."_

_"Are you available?" I asked._

_The cloud driver nodded, and jumped off the cloud. _

_On the cloud, there were two plump, velvet pillows as seats, and a picnic basket, probably full of tasty pastries made especially for St Valentine's Day. The cooks had spent all night creating the delicious and appetizing pastries for peasants and royals alike. Every couple who set out on their cloud, received the same basket and amount of food. The poorer people were give baskets at their homes, and also given a small pouch of gold and St Valentine's Day was declared a free holiday. No one was allowed to work on saint days. On St Valentine's Day, the Almighty would go all around the world, and visit almost everyone of the most fervent Catholic faith. Mary will receive a visit from Him sometime today. I couldn't wait to open and peek in the basket!_

_The cloud rose in the air, and Cate and I were rained upon by a hail of Roses._

_"Isn't it lovely?!" laughed Cate, throwing a Rose playfully at me. "It is so sweet! We'll be spending the rest of today up here! Such a better view than the bathroom! Don't you feel the freedom, Artie? No one can stop you up here!"_

_It was Cate's first Saint Valentine's celebrations, and she loved every minute of it. As I thought, the food was delectable. The two of us spent all afternoon on the cloud, watching the others float around and enjoy their day. At the evening, we watched the sun gradually set on the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, and we hardly saw sunsets in the palace._

_"An exquisite sunset," murmured Cate, staring at the horizon, her eyes shining._

_I nodded in agreement._

_The two of us gazed deeply into each other's eyes. _

_As another shower of Roses appeared, Cate and I leant closer and kissed. Nothing could've ruined my day. Not even the fear of being locked in the bathroom at sometime in the future. _

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I was quite busy! Please review! :) **


	8. Queen Mary Tudor-Queenly Conversations

**Chapter Number/Title: **8# Talk My Ear Off

**Date: **7.3.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors: **Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings: **Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta: **Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter VII

**16****th**** January, 1538**

It had been two years since I last saw Elizabeth. Luis had kept me away from her, and I now decided to visit her without Luis or any of my advisors.

Elizabeth would be five years old.

"Hello Elizabeth," I said, entering a cell of the Tower of London. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you any earlier, but I had state matters to attend to, and children to look after. I'm sure you'll understand the joys of babies when you embrace motherhood yourself."

"Your Majesty," said Elizabeth, with a curtsey. "It is an honour to see you. I thank you for the tutors you thoughtfully sent me to continue my education. I understand the love a mother has for a child. I have written letters of congratulations to you for your successful births of Harry, Prince of Wales, and Charles, Duke of York. I myself do not hope for children in the future, but if God wishes for me to be in matrimony, then I'll accept it as my fate."

"Yes, I've received your letters. Your Latin has improved greatly."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Even though you are five years old, you understand and speak like an educated woman of nineteen! I am sure you can comprehend my words. Many people view you as a threat to me, both religiously and to challenge my legitimacy to the Throne. People who hate your mother, are celebrating with joy at the news you're here, and separated from your mother. They will kill you if you set foot away from here. I've talked to Infante Luis about releasing you and removing you to a loyal household, but he disagreed. He wanted to see you kept here for the rest of your life. I wouldn't have it. Even though you are a threat to my Crown, you are still my half-sister. I'm sorry for keeping you in here, but matters will be better for you. I promise that. Things will change."

"I understand completely. The Infante is a fervent Catholic and a protective husband. He'll do anything to look after you. What will happen to me, Your Majesty? Will I be murdered? Lady Bryan used to tell me about the Princes In The-"

"Please, call me Mary."

"It would be improper of me to address you by your first name."

"It is a royal command, Elizabeth. In the future, I wish for you to address me by my name. I hope you'll consider it more of affection than command. You're an intelligent child. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement? It will do you good to practise negotiations at a young age. You might be a useful ambassador for England!"

"I would serve you and England as much as I can. Of course I must be well-educated first! I would be honoured to negotiate with you."

I smiled at my half-sister.

How can anyone hate those chubby cheeks?

"Shall we walk in the gardens?" I asked.

"Of course," said Elizabeth eagerly.

"I have thought of creating a sort of truce between us," I began, as we walked together. "I hope it'll last a lifetime, but life changes everyday. I want you free, but I don't want you in Court just yet. You have your education to finish, and I believe finishing your education is more valuable than spending time frivolously in Court intrigue and events. Of course you'll be invited to formal occasions, such as Christmas and Easter, but apart from that, I wish for you to stay well from Court and under the eye of one or two of my loyal supporters. I do trust you, but I don't trust the heretics and supporters of your mother, who might plot against me and use you as a figurehead."

"I understand," said Elizabeth, with a nod. "May I say my terms?"

"You may."

"Publically, I will take up the Catholic faith and attend Mass everyday, but in my heart, I want to remain a member of the faith I was brought up. Until the end of my education, I will stay away from Court, but when I'm seventeen, I want to stay with the Court like any other noblewoman. As for my marriage, I am willing to marry a Catholic, but I do not wish to marry a foreign Lord or Prince for any alliance. I wish to choose my own husband and marry for love (a man of my station of course). In return, I am willing to be the ward of any Catholic supporter of Your Majesty, and will be ignorant of Court affairs. I will stay away from my mother's family and have nothing to do with them. Regarding my future marriage, I will make sure he isn't a powerful nobleman or a man with a lot of royal blood. I will ask for your consent of course, and my future children will serve your children."

"You are an intelligent child, Elizabeth. I agree with your terms! I will make sure you will have a good income and household."

"I will also acknowledge you as Queen and myself a bastard."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When I leave the Tower, I will acknowledge the union between my mother and the late Henry VIII as unlawful and myself a child out of wedlock with no right to the Throne of England, and the marriage between Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon as legal, and I will refuse to be a figurehead for any Protestant party or rebellion."

"Very well. I am impressed with you, Elizabeth. When you go to Court, you will have the household and position as the Queen's Sister, and everything a royal will have, except the title of 'Princess'. Is there anything else, Elizabeth?"

"May I still have a Protestant priest?"

I was surprised, and a little taken back.

A Protestant companion, no, but a Protestant priest…

"I suppose so," I said finally. "I will arrange for you to meet and talk to a Protestant priest once a week, while under strict guard. Your conversation will be recorded by your guardian. When you're older, you might look after my younger children. You are aware that I cannot allow you to see your mother or any maternal relatives?"

"Of course," said Elizabeth, picking up a flower. "They might want to return to Court and overthrow you with their allies. Why did you nominate the 1st Duke of Richmond as your heir?"

"I don't understand."

"He is illegitimate."

"Yes. An illegitimate Tudor who is a Catholic and a male. I have my own children, but there's always the need of a male Tudor in case disaster strikes. He is clearly illegitimate, but a bastard Catholic Tudor son is more acceptable to the people than you. I'm sorry, but that is the truth. Us Tudors are of a fertile stock, but have trouble producing healthy, surviving sons. As a last resort, the illegitimate Tudor boy will continue the line. When you meet him, you will address him as a Royal Prince of the Blood, and that is what he is. He continues to be known as Fitzroy, but his children will carry the name 'Tudor', and will be Princes and Princesses of Richmond, while he will be known as Prince Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond. If you address him incorrectly, or refuse to follow his orders, you will find yourself back here. I'm sorry to be harsh on you, but it will be counted as treason. At the moment, the tides are against you, but when the time is ripe, they will turn to favour you."

"I will never betray you, Mary. My mother may have hated you and orchestrated your mother's downfall, but I will not be like her. I will be loyal to you as a sister should be. I hope I will not return here again, or taste your wrath."

"You look and seem like your mother."

"I am a Tudor bastard. Nothing else, but a Tudor bastard."

"Wise words from the mouth of a five year old girl. Have you eaten well? Tell me about your conditions in the Tower."

"Catholic nobles have came and jeered at me, calling me names and spitting on the ground near my feet, and threatened to kill me. The tutors are pleasant, and I have to confess, learning with bars between me and a tutor isn't easy. The food is edible, but distasteful, and the water is contaminated. The Constable's wife is rather kind, and would occasionally visit me and give me a cup of water to save me from dying of thirst. No one I know would see me."

"I'm sorry about your companions. Luis wanted you to suffer."

"At times, life would seem unbearable."

"Life will be more bearable for you now. Come. We'll go to sup in the royal apartments. I see that you're in need of new gowns. The one you're wearing seems a little threadbare. You can't go to your new guardian in such a poor state! I'll make sure you go to him, dressed for your station! Your hair will be combed, and you must have a bath."

"Who will be my new guardian?"

"You will know once we eat. What would you like? A light meal? Travelling with a heavy stomach won't be a good idea."

"I will eat anything you order. I'm used to eating distasteful food and living on a poor diet. Having delicious food will be a good change though. Will we have to wait, or will the meal be served to us when we arrive at the dining hall?"

"It will be laid out once we're seated."

I watched Elizabeth sit on the a chair.

She had similar resemblance to the Whore.

"You new guardian is a Catholic," I said, offering Elizabeth a plateful of sliced apples. "And a member of the family. You will continue your lessons and learn French, Latin, Flemish, Spanish, Italian and Greek as well as your other lessons of history, music, art, mathematics and other womanly works. I expect you to work well in all your subjects, not just the ones you like. Your physical activities will be limited for the time being. I will pay your guardian for your care, and you may write to me about your needs. Seamstresses will visit you once a month to make you a couple of new dresses. If your new guardian wants you to entertain his young children, you shall do so. I know you are young, but you and his children might be good companions for each other. You'll proceed in your religious learning. This time in the Catholic faith. If I hear poor efforts from you, your lessons will stop."

"I won't disappoint you," Elizabeth promised, chewing a slice of apple.

"Excellent. Every Tudor woman had been educated well, and I won't allow you to break that tradition. I know you are illegitimate, but you are still a Tudor. If you behave and practise your lessons well, you will be rewarded and any reasonable request of yours might be granted. Who knows? Perhaps you will be godmother for my next child!"

"Who will be my new guardian?"

"The Duke of Richmond and his wife, Dona Margaret, Duchess of Richmond."

"_Please_ Mary, not him."

"Why not? He is a loyal _Catholic_ supporter who doesn't expect ambitious gain for his family, a good and trustworthy advisor, a member of the Line of Succession, and a man who helped me ascend the Throne and had fully believed in me as the true Queen."

"He wants me locked up and won't take good care of me. Please, Mary. I beg of you. My life here would be more pleasurable than with him."

"Would you prefer the 3rd Duke of Buckingham?"

"I-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You mentioned earlier in your terms, that you will be willing to accept any guardian I choose from you?"

Elizabeth was silent.

"I will talk to the Duke of Richmond," I said, suddenly feeling pity to my half-sister. "I'll make sure he treats you well. You may be illegitimate, but you are still family. He won't dare abuse you if he values his life. He may say religious aspects and other matters to try and save himself in a trial, but it will not excuse his actions. Don't worry, Elizabeth. I will not allow him to tread on you like a doormat. I'm sure his wife will take good care of you."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, a smile on her face.

* * *

"She is so tiny," said Elizabeth in wonder. "So pretty. Am I really allowed to hold her? What if I drop her on the ground by accident?"

You won't," I assured her.

It was 1539, and I had given birth to another Princess and named her Isabella.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," said Hal Fitzroy, patting my hand. "Another daughter! I'm sure your dear Katharine would be pleased with a little sister in the nursery. Perhaps Elizabeth would be a good companion and friend to Princess Isabella? Lady Elizabeth is a clever child, and your little one might benefit from her. Besides, Elizabeth might benefit in religious aspects. She might join a nunnery and become a Bride of Christ."

"It is her choice," I said, beaming at Elizabeth. "I am pleased to hear about your efforts at studying and learning. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I find lessons pleasurable," Elizabeth answered.

"What a coincidence! I did too when I was your age!"

"I enjoy translating sentences from Latin to English and visa versa."

"I myself, have to admit that I like translating paragraphs too. Odd how we share the same interests at a young age. You have done well, and deserve a reward. Is there anything you'd like? Anyone you wish to see or visit? Hal, I've been thinking, and perhaps you should accept a couple more young wards around the same age as Elizabeth? I know you have your own children, and the eldest (Princess Mary 'May' of Richmond) is only younger than Elizabeth by two years, but perhaps it'll do all your children and Elizabeth some good associating with other sons and daughters of higher nobility. Elizabeth, have you thought of anything you want?"

"May I have my mother's inheritance when I reach my majority?"

"Hal, wait a moment. Elizabeth has a point. Her mother was granted the marquessate of Pembroke by the late Henry VIII. She committed high treason, and is imprisoned. Her estates and possessions were confiscated and reverted back to the crown. You've been a good girl, and I expect you to continue to be one. I will give you the title 1st Countess of Pembroke."

"No!" said Hal, at once.

"Oh?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

"You can't trust her fully yet! She's a lynx! Just like her mother!"

"I'm getting a little uneasy with all this talk. Luis already tells me about the dangers of keeping the interests of a bastard half-sister close to my heart, and now you. I won't have this. Elizabeth is a six year old girl. She's not Anne Boleyn."

"I have children to raise! What if she poisons their minds against Catholicism? My May is four, and can be easily influenced! I already allow her to be near Elizabeth, and for the two of them to be companions, but I can't allow Elizabeth be a _suo jure_ Countess of Pembroke under my roof! You wanted me to take care of her! I will do that for my love and loyalty to you, but I refuse to look after any young peeresses and peers whom I cannot match with my children! My children are part of our family, but I will not allow them to be used as pawns for anyone's benefit! I want them to be happily married to people they know their whole lives, not married to complete strangers!"

"You are dismissed."

"I'm sorry?"

"You are my half-brother, but still my subject."

"Very well. My apologies, Your Majesty."

"Mary," said Luis, appearing at the door. "Well! I see _el hijo de puta_ is here. Is she disrespectful to you, my dear? It would be my pleasure to arrest her and send her to the Tower on your behalf. I was informed you gave birth to a daughter and named her Isabella. Congratulations! Together, we have two daughters and three sons! Katharine, Harry, Charles, John and now Isabella! I received news from Charles V. He proposes an alliance between England and Spain, and suggested a match between our Katharine and his heir, Philip. What do you think?"

"Excellent," I said, dismissing Elizabeth. "Our Katherine will be Princess of Asturias when she marries Philip, and will eventually become Queen of Spain. Her name will change to 'Catalina' once she sets foot in Spain. My mother came to England, and her granddaughter will return to Spain."

"Would you like me to write back to him?"

"Yes please. It would be helpful."

"I have news from Charles V's brother, Archduke Ferdinand."

"Oh? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Archduke Ferdinand rules the Habsburg hereditary lands on behalf of Charles V. He offered marriage between one of his daughters (Archduchess Margaret of Austria) and our Harry. A powerful and wealthy husband for Katherine, and an Imperial bride for Harry! Nothing could be any better! Our children will make brilliant matches, Mary! Who knows? Maybe little Isabella will become Queen of France! I love you dear, but I'm concerned about your treatment of _el hijo de puta_. She is a threat to you. You are acting as if she's your legitimate sister!"

"Why do you care, Luis?"

"She is a danger to you and our children. Your father was poisoned, and you could be dead by poisoning in a few minutes! Especially with Elizabeth lingering around, her eyes wide open! Marry her to a strict Catholic and leave her in the countryside!"

"Elizabeth and I have reached a compromise. At the moment, I trust her. If she loses my confidence, the truce will break, and I will marry her off to the 3rd Duke of Buckingham's eldest illegitimate son, Lord George Stafford. I heard that he's a devout Catholic and absolutely loyal to his father. Then again, perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea. Buckingham always wanted the Throne for himself. Maybe I'll marry Elizabeth to one of Charles Brandon's illegitimate sons, Sir Charles Brandon. Yes, that match would be more safe and secure. My Uncle Suffolk is fully loyal to me. Is there anything else, Luis? I have to announce to the Court that there's a new Princess in the nursery."

"The Scots want an alliance."

"Another royal betrothal put forward?"

"Yes. Your Aunt Margaret, Queen of Scots, has put forward her only daughter, Princess Mary, to marry either Charles or John. Of course she's more suitable for Charles, but Scotland is a small, barbarous country compared to France."

"Is there another candidate for Charles?"

"Yes, Princess Leonore de Bourbon. A relative to Francis I of France."

"A difficult decision."

"How is it difficult?"

"A French Princess is sophisticated, while a Scottish Princess is blood-related."

"The French never keep their promises. Let's wait and see if the Dauphin conceives a child. I prefer the future Duchess of Orleans to be a daughter or granddaughter of the King of France, not a close female relative. Do you think the English will accept a Prince Louis? You've named our sons after your father, the Holy Roman Emperor and your long deceased uncle. Will you ever name a son after me, or do I mean nothing to you? Am I just serving you to help secure your Throne and create children? I have been faithful to you throughout our whole marriage so far. Mary, please tell me I mean more to you than what you've shown me. I beg of you."

"Luis, what are you talking about? I love you! Truly! I do! I don't understand what you're implying! I always love you!"

"I miss Portugal."

"I know you do-"

"You don't. You lived in England all your life. You don't know how it feels being away from your family and in a new country. The English are very kind to me, but I miss hearing the Portuguese language being spoken in the cities and towns. I miss my sisters and brothers, and there are places in Portugal that remain sunny for a while. I've lived in England for around three years, and I wish to go back to Portugal. Not forever, but a couple of weeks."

"I'll be all alone! What about our children? What if you catch a disease and die in Portugal? Isabella would never see her father! Three sons aren't enough to protect the Tudor Throne! What if they all die of the plague? I'll have no sons!"

"You have your Councillors and family."

"Must you go?"

"Please, Mary. I have to see my brother and father. My mother said my father's dying, and I have to be there to swear allegiance to the new King. I'm sorry, Mary. I have matters to finalise in Portugal. I may be your husband, but I'm still the Duke of Beja and I have duties to do. As for dying, if you have too many sons, that'll be bad. If I do die, I'm sure Chapuys will arrange you a new match with another Portuguese Infante or an Austrian Archduke."

"I would hate to remarry, Luis! Please understand that! Fine! Go to Portugal! Sort out your affairs and

stay there for as long as you like. Don't even come back if you love Portugal that much!"

"Mary!"

"Do you think ruling England is as easy as flicking my hand?! It isn't! I have to keep their love and respect, and keep everyone happy! There's foreign matters to attend to as well! There's always the ears pressing against doors from nosy Courtiers, who only care for their own ambitions! Luis! Why do you have to go?! Can't you stay?!"

"Your Majesty," said Chapuys, standing at the door.

"What?!" I snapped, a little too angry.

"I have news from Portugal. Her Majesty of Portugal requires for His Royal Highness, the Duke of Beja to return to Portugal at once. Manuel I is dangerously ill, and so is the Prince of Portugal. If Your Majesty remembers, the Duke of Beja is Second-in-Line to the Throne of Portugal, and with the Prince of Portugal childless, he is the Heir Presumptive to the Throne. It is highly likely the Prince will not have a child, your husband will become King Luis I of Portugal, and will absorb into a personal union with England. The Prince of Wales, will be King of England and Portugal, a powerful man indeed! There are many colonies in the New World that is part of Portugal."

"Are you saying that Portugal and England will be united? No. The English will never accept that. I'm happy that Luis will be King of Portugal, but the English will never accept Portuguese laws. Perhaps we can figure something from it?"

"Of course. For now, the Duke of Beja must return to Portugal."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	9. Queen Mary Tudor-Chapuys and Portugal

**Chapter Number/Title: **9# Finish It With...

**Date: **20.3.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors: **Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings: **Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta: **Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter VIII

**May 3rd, 1548**

I had finished child bearing a couple of years earlier, and decided that nine children were enough to secure the Tudor dynasty and to make powerful alliances.

Luis had succeeded his brother as King of Portugal in 1544.

His brother (the late Joao III of Portugal) had died of Tuberculosis, a childless and unhealthy man. He left a widow and Luis became Luis I of Portugal. When he became King, I became his Queen Consort. Now that my husband is the King of Portugal, the Privy Council had agreed to make him King Consort of England. It caused a slight problem.

With me as Queen of England and Luis I as King of Portugal, our son, Harry, will be the future Henry IX and I of England and Portugal. None of the other monarchs approved of it. The union of Portugal and England would be a disaster.

Luis I and I came to a decision.

Harry will inherit England, and another son will inherit Portugal.

We also agreed that the son who has the most children (preferably male) will be the future King of Portugal after Luis I's death, unless something inevitable happens. Between us, we have nine children that are perfect Tudor knights and roses (Katharine, Harry, Charles, John, Isabella, Edward, Louisa, Margaret and Philippa). The marital alliance plans have been further negotiated and the alliance between Spain and England had been finalised. Katharine will officially marry Infante Philip and depart for Spain in three years' time, when she's fifteen. The official betrothal would be made in a few weeks, when Charles V would come to England himself and sign the agreement with me. However, to both Luis I and I, the Imperial alliance was more important.

Luis I, Archduke Ferdinand and I decided for a double alliance to secure prosperous trading routes and closer relations to each other. Harry will marry Archduchess Margaret of Austria (as planned) and Isabella will marry Archduchess Margaret's elder brother, Archduke Maximilian. Archduchess Margaret would be sent to England once Isabella departs for Austria.

Chapuys was the man who organised all the alliances.

At the back of my mind, I still wanted to know who killed my father.

Chapuys was a good man, and usually gave me everything I wanted. Somehow, he didn't solve the case of my father's death. Perhaps he had been unusually busy with the alliance making and travelling from England to Spain to see advantages for England and Portugal. Yes, that was it. He must be worn out and exhausted from all that. I'll assign someone else to look at my father's murder. Maybe I'll ask Suffolk, since he's loyal and mostly unoccupied.

Elizabeth is now fifteen, and to Luis I's chagrin, was blossoming slowly into a Tudor Rose (even though she's illegitimate). She looked more robust and had a healthy tinge to her skin. Her eyes sparkled and male courtiers stared at her wherever she went, enchanted.

However, there was one beauty that Elizabeth had that envied me.

Her flaming, red, Tudor hair.

That was the mark that stated she was a daughter of Henry VIII.

That was the symbol that spoke she was a Tudor.

My marriage with Luis I was nothing more than a marriage of convenience. We genuinely loved each other, but I wondered what it'll be like to have married a childhood friend, even though he's an English subject. Luis I and I quarrelled a few times, but we usually patched it up in a few seconds. After all, we are both monarchs in our own rights! Now that Luis I is King of Portugal, our time together was limited, and I would be required to visit Portugal a few times as a consort.

Every time I looked in the mirror, I felt I was growing old and would die any day. My hair was never the same shade of Tudor red as my father's, or Elizabeth's. It was a good red when I was young, but now, it was more like my mother's auburn.

Elizabeth must be married off at once.

The last thing I want is her married to a powerful Protestant heretic.

If she does get married, I was uncertain what to do with her. If she lives in the countryside, she could be plotting to overthrow me, but if she's in Court, I could keep a closer eye on her, but there'll be ambitious men everywhere in Court, wanting her to be their ally and to set her up as a rival Protestant puppet for my Throne. She may have embraced Catholicism, but deep inside, she's still a heretic.

"Your Majesty. You summoned me?"

Chapuys bowed at me from the door.

"Chapuys," I said, greeting him warmly. "I'm pleased to see that you can come in a time like this. You've just returned from Spain, I believe?"

"Yes, I have," answered Chapuys, kissing my hand. "Your cousin, the Holy Roman Emperor, requested my presence. As you are aware, his interests of England (and now Portugal) remain in his heart. He always thinks of England and Portugal even in his busiest moments. I also went to Savoy to visit my parents on the permission of Charles V. The sunshine of Spain is wonderful, but England will always be a second home to me. What have you called me here for?"

"Two matters. Elizabeth and my late father."

"Ah. How may I be of assistance?"

"Elizabeth must be married. You are a man. Disregarding your hate for Anne Boleyn and Elizabeth being a hidden heretic, what do you think of her? If you had the opportunity to marry her, will you? Of course she's a bastard, but based on looks and personality, would you marry her?"

"Your Majesty, I am an old man with gout, and Elizabeth is a girl, blossoming to maturity. I am not one to judge whether a girl is beautiful or intellectual. For all my life, I devoted my heart and soul into helping and comforting your late mother, securing your legitimacy and succession to the Throne, and keeping in contact with Charles V. If I was interested in matrimony, I would've deserted you and left for Spain with a wife and children. Ah, I have a request that might not suit Your Majesty. Physicians have said that they can do no more to save me from possible death. My only chance of recovery is to seek the Moorish doctors in Spain or Portugal. In doing so, I will be complied to leave you. I watched you all your life. From the day you came into this world, up to now. Your mother would be proud of you. She is beaming at you from Heaven, where she constantly watches you."

"Do you wish to return to Spain?"

"No. I do not wish to leave you, My Queen."

"What do you propose?"

"Charles V is impatient to see the alliance between Spain and England (and now Portugal) set. He wants Her Royal Highness, Princess Katharine, in Spain. I also, hope for the marriage of Infante Philip and Princess Katharine to be complete in the year. Even if they are married only in name. I wish as my last assignment to take Princess Katharine to Spain, watch the wedding and return to England with the new Spanish Ambassador, and live the rest of my life in retirement."

"I must talk to Luis I about this. After all, our daughter isn't just Princess Katharine Tudor of England. She is also Infanta Catarina of Portugal, a member of the Portuguese House of Aviz. My mother always said you only live once, but you are reborn again as a different man."

"Your second life with God."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry I could not solve your father's death."

"I shouldn't have burdened you with it. You may go. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

As Chapuys left, limping, I wondered what I'll do without him.

I trust his choice of ambassador, but it won't be the same.

Who would I confide in when Chapuys is gone? He is one of the few outside my family that I could trust with my deepest secrets! Who would I know would do my bidding without questioning it or being a spy for a nobleman? It was hard to think of Chapuys as an eighty seven year old man. Not many people lived that long or had a prosperous career. I remembered Chapuys as a much younger man when I was a young girl of five. He often kept me company when my mother couldn't.

"I heard the news," said Luis I, sitting on a chair next to me. "Chapuys wants to retire, but he requests to accompany our Katharine to Spain for his last assignment. He's a devoted ambassador. We must reward him, don't you think?"

"Yes," I agreed. "I was thinking the same thing! I'll offer him the new title Baron of Richmond. He deserves it. He'll have a good annuity and will live in luxury for the rest of his life. It's highly unlikely he had any children. He certainly never mentioned it to me. Perhaps the title will only be for life. What do you think, Luis I? He's only meant to be the Spanish ambassador for England, but he held Portugal's interests in his heart too."

"I will make him a nobleman in Portugal."

"We shall tell him at dinner. Who shall the new ambassador be? What do you think of Katharine being a wife at twelve years old?"

"Nothing wrong with that. Decades before, Princesses are married when they're six! I think it is good for our Katharine to leave for Spain as early as possible. It'll guarantee the alliance, and she and Philip will get along quite well! Chapuys is an intelligent man. You can't possibly deny his last request! Mary, you love your daughter, but you'll have to get used to the idea that she and her sisters will all leave and be Queens of different kingdoms! They'll soon be replaced by our daughters-in-law! Think of grandchildren! You might see one or two!"

"Katharine is so young…"

"She'll have children when she's fifteen."

"She might die in childbirth…"

"Every man risks his life in war. Every woman must do her duty and bear sons. It's a risk for her to die in childbirth, but she knows it. Katharine will be fine. She isn't just a Tudor Princess of England. She is a Aviz Infanta of Portugal."

"Of course. How should we break the news to her? She knows she'll be the future Queen of Spain, but she isn't expecting to leave _this_ early."

"We just tell her."

"Won't she be upset?"

"You're thinking like a woman, Mary. Think like a monarch. You want this alliance to go through with Spain, don't you? The only way you can do that, is to marry Katharine off to Philip. I ask you again. Do you want this alliance or not?"

"I do, but the thought of Katharine all the way in Spain is unbearable…perhaps I'll feel better once the future Princess of Wales arrives. There's also the matter of the personal union to address upon. What if your chosen successor for Portugal dies childless or if all his children die young? There'll be war amongst our sons! What if Harry claims his right as the rightful heir to Portugal? He is our eldest child, but we agreed that one of our younger sons will be King of Portugal! You are King of Portugal, and I'm Queen of England. We must do something to prevent it."

"What do you propose?"

"Harry and Charles are barred from the Portuguese Throne."

"I'm sorry?"

"We have four sons. Harry and Charles are banned from succeeding to the Portuguese Throne and John and Edward are prevented from becoming Kings of England. Their descendants included. We can look for the Portuguese successor in our younger sons."

"Good plan, Mary. I agree with you. To alter the Line of Succession, I must go to Portugal. Would you come with me?"

"I don't know…"

"You are Portugal's Queen. It is a lovely country."

I agreed.

* * *

Hal was left Regent of England while both Luis I and I left for Portugal. With us were our four elder children (Katharine, Harry, Charles and John).

It was decided for them to visit Portugal, their other home.

Sometime in the future, our younger children will go to Portugal too.

"All hail Luis I!" shouted the people, when we set foot in Portugal. "All hail Maria of England! All hail Infanta Catarina! Infante Enrique! Infante Carlos! Infante Joao!"

I smiled and waved at them, earning us another roar of approval. I was pleased I had learnt Portuguese when I was younger. The Portuguese people are similar to the English, with the exception that they speak a different language, and were more rigid about Court etiquette. Portugal seems more orderly than England, but it was my second time there. Chapuys offered to accompany us, but for his ailing health, I refused him permission and ordered him to stay at his home in the country for a while and recuperate. He was disappointed, but obeyed.

We were met by Luis I's younger brother, Infante Duarte, Duke of Guimaraes.

With him, was his wife, Infanta Isabel of Braganza and their young children (Infante Henrique, Infanta Isabella, Infanta Joana, Infante Karl, Infanta Luisa and Infanta Maria). If Luis I died childless, Infante Duarte would've become King of Portugal.

"Welcome back, brother," said Infante Duarte warmly. "My dear sister-in-law. It is good to see you in person at last. These must be your beautiful elder children! Isabel, my dear, why not take the children into the nursery? I'm sure our Isabella and Joana would be good friends with their cousin, Catarina. Henrique and Karl can be friends with Catarina's brothers."

I allowed my children to be led away by their paternal aunt.

"I believe we have business to discuss?" inquired Duarte.

Luis I nodded seriously.

The three of us walked in the courtyard without our guards.

"One of my sons will be King," began Luis I. "Mary and I have decided that our eldest two sons will be banned from the Portuguese Throne, in case of a Succession crisis. Doing so, my Heir Presumptive at the moment is my third son, John, Duke of Clarence. He's nine years old, but a wife is needed for him and he needs to be prepared to be the King of Portugal. Councillors expect a good marriage for him, but I was thinking of one of your daughters to be the wife of John. It'll sort out further Succession problems! What do you think, Duarte? If you agree, there's also the education issues. He could be raised alongside Harry, but the English will want him to promote English interests in Portugal. I think he should be raised in Portugal as a true Portuguese Infante."

"I see," said Duarte thoughtfully. "Of course I agree in allowing one of my daughters to be your son's future wife. There will be a Papal dispensation, of course. Being raised in Portugal? He is already English like his mother!"

"He can be moulded into a Portuguese Infante."

"You want a son with Portuguese interests in heart, over English?"

"I am only King Consort of England. England is meaningless to me politically. My wife is the Queen of England in her own right. She has her Harry. I have my Joao. In fact, we should start calling him that from now on. Harry will be King of England and he is already a perfect English Prince. There is still time for Joao to change into a true Infante of Portugal. If the Portuguese and English Councils agree, I want you to supervise his education."

"I have no objections, Luis. No objections at all. Would you like to propose your plans to the Council in the afternoon today?"

"Yes. The earlier the better."

I was silent.

Luis I hadn't told me his plans before…

Our John in Portugal all by himself?! Duarte is most likely a good and loyal brother, but if we leave our nine year old son here all alone, who knows what he'll do to him! He might convince John to promise him powerful positions in the future! I respect Portugal, but what if Harry and John declare war on each other when they're both Kings?

"What about company?" asked Duarte. "Wouldn't John, I mean Joao, be lonely without siblings? He lived with his siblings most of his life, and it would be a bit of a shock for him to be here all alone with his cousins he never met before!"

"I suppose Edward should be sent for," Luis I decided.

"How old is he?"

"Seven. He should be brought up as a Portuguese Infante."

"They may be both Portuguese Infantes (like all your children), but they are still Princes and Princesses of England! What will happen when they see their siblings they haven't seen in years? They'll blame you and Mary for breaking them apart. Children that young will remember. Luis, how would you feel if you were the chosen Heir to the Spanish Throne and had to live in Spain by yourself? You'll hate it. Either all your children are raised in England, or all raised in Portugal."

"What am I to do then?"

"Take Portuguese tutors to England. Give him a castle in Portuguese style. Take Portuguese noble sons back to England with you. Create a Portuguese Court for him."

"Good idea, Duarte. While I'm in England, I want you to be Regent of Portugal. I'll come here more often now that I'm a King. I'm sure I can trust you to rule Portugal wisely while I'm gone. Do not fall to the temptation of giving yourself and your children too much power or titles. I have other loyal men in Portugal who will report everything. I trust you, but I need to be sure. Every time I come here, Joao will be here with me, as the rightful Prince of Portugal."

"Of course."

"I shall see you at dinner."

Duarte bowed at me and Luis I and left. The two of us continued walking and occasionally, Luis I commented on a building or ornament.

"You want a Portuguese wife for John," I said, with a tinge of envy. "What about Archduchess Helena of Austria? It was suggested for him to marry her. She is only a couple of years younger than him. An Imperial match is more brilliant than a Portuguese one. Besides, John will already be the future King of Portugal, after your death. There's no need to secure it."

"_Joao,_" Luis I corrected. "The match was just suggested."

"Your choice is a little low-ranking for a Prince of Portugal."

"Infanta Maria of Guimaraes is an Infanta of Portugal and granddaughter of Manuel I of Portugal. My brother is loyal, and I believe him to be capable of ruling in my name. His family must be rewarded in some way. Why not marry Maria to Joao? He will be father of the future Queen Consort of Portugal. The imperial Alliance is secure enough. Archduchess Margaret will be the future Queen Consort of England, and our Isabella will be the future Holy Roman Empress. Charles V isn't allowed to give his son all his possessions, as it would disrupt the European balance of power. He's agreed that on his death, the Holy Roman Empire will be given to his brother and his descendants, and Spain will go to Philip. That's enough. Another Archduchess married to one of our children will be a waste. It'll only be an advantage to the Austrians, not us. A Portuguese Infanta as future Queen will please the people."

"It's like saying the people will be happy to see me marry an English subject. Portugal's my kingdom, and Joao is my heir. I can decide his future wife."

"I discussed every other marriage with you!"

"Harry and Charles are the direct heirs to England. Your children."

"Are you saying we should split our children between us?!"

"No. Of course not!"

"What are you suggesting?"

"We discuss the matches for our daughters, but the eldest sons, you arrange marriages for, and for the younger sons, I arrange matches for. It won't need consulting. We're both monarchs of our own kingdoms and I'm pleased we have an equal number of sons. I'll change Joao's title from 'Duke of Clarence' to 'Duke of Beja' at once."

"I thought he will be the Prince of Portugal."

"Yes, but for now, he'll be the Duke of Beja. I must see the Portuguese Council at once to arrange the situations. Why don't you go and visit the Duchess of Guimaraes? I'm sure she'll be able to entertain you for half an hour or so."

I nodded and the two of us separated.

I felt angry and irritated.

I am Luis I's consort in Portugal. In England, I'm the sovereign ruler!

Why would he exclude me from the Council meetings?! I never excluded him in England! Does he think that the Portuguese Councillors won't accept their Queen Consort in their meetings just because I'm a woman?! I'm a Queen Regent!

Feeling furious at him, I went to the nursery as calmly as I could be. Why did I marry him?! I loved him better when he was just my consort and Heir Presumptive to the Portuguese Throne. Back then, we argued less about our children and more about Elizabeth. Now, he suggested we break the family apart for the good of Portugal and England. Would it have been better if Portugal and England were united into one kingdom? Did Charles V want it?

I should've married a man I loved!

An English subject who respected and loved me for me. Not for my power, not for my wealth. Not to be the King Consort of England. I shouldn't have married a complete stranger! Now that Luis I is King of Portugal, his affairs at the heart will be different.

Was Chapuys acting on the orders of Charles V, or for securing my legitimacy that he claimed? It was wrong and against my conscience to doubt him now, but did Chapuys know how ill the late Joao III was when he was alive? Was he aware that Joao III was incapable of having children and marrying me off to the next heir to unite Portugal and England for the interests of Charles V? Was Chapuys more sly and scheming than I thought he was?

Had I underestimated him?

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	10. Lady Elizabeth Tudor-Rules of Life

**Chapter Number/Title: **10# Rule Me Out

**Date: **26.3.13

**Fandom: **The Tudors

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Historical Fiction

**Content Descriptors: **Romance, Drama

**Character Pairings: **Princess Mary Tudor and Infante Luis of Portugal

**Beta: **Team Edward Rules All

* * *

Chapter IX

**March 24th, 1548**

I felt every pair of eyes on me as I descended the stairs as gracefully as my governess, Kat Ashley instructed me to.

It was my first official formal ball and I wanted it to be perfect.

All of us were lined in the order of precedence to pay obeisance to Mary I and Luis I before we could enjoy the feast, and afterwards, dance. At the front of the line was the Royal Princes and Princesses of England and Portugal (Princes before Princesses). After them, were my former guardians, the Duke and Duchess of Richmond, and their five children. Then it was Mary I's cousins, the children of the now deceased Royal Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, starting with Henry Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, his wife, Katherine Willoughby, 12th Baroness Willoughby de Eresby, their children (Princes Charles and Louis and Princesses Mary, Catharine and Isabel), Prince Charles of Suffolk, his wife, Elinor Stafford and their only child, Princess Eleanor of Suffolk, Princess Frances, Marchioness of Dorset, her husband Henry Grey, 3rd Marquess of Dorset, their three daughters (Lady Jane, Lady Catherine and Lady Mary) and Eleanor, Countess of Cumberland and her children.

The last of the royal Tudor family was me. Everyone accepted Hal and his children before Charles Brandon and Mary, but still didn't accept me as a daughter of Henry VIII, bastard or not. Mary I allowed me to remain a Tudor, but I would always be last in line.

"Presenting, the Lady Elizabeth Tudor!" announced the herald.

I stopped in front of the royal couple and curtsied as low as possible.

"Rise," said Mary I calmly. "Lady Elizabeth. It had been a while since I've seen you. You've grown taller and seem more healthier. I had been told you were ill for quite some time. I'm pleased that you are well. I hope you enjoy your evening."

I curtsied again and joined the others in front of the table. Only a select few could dine with the King and Queen. Their own children had their own separate table with the royal cousins. I was placed with the higher nobility. My Howard kin were still in relative disgrace. They were silent when they ate their meal, and hardly talked to each other. Even Norfolk was subdued. I was delighted when I was seated next to my childhood friend, Master Robert Dudley (one of the sons of the Viscount Lisle).

"Lady Elizabeth," said Robert politely. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

I felt my cheeks flush in colour.

He was so kind and such a gentleman!

"It's a pleasure to see you, Lord Robert," I said shyly.

I felt a prickling sensation on my back. I looked around and saw Mary I staring at me, and her eyes darted a couple of times to Robert. Alarm signals alerted me from all over my body. Robert's father, John Dudley, Viscount Lisle, was a suspected Protestant. In Mary I's eyes, a suspected Protestant is a heretic, and his fate might be worse than imprisonment!

I liked Robert, but knew that if we were seen together, we both would've been safer dead than in prison, facing a trial of high treason. A suspected Protestant as my husband would seal our fates, but what if my husband-to-be was the son of a suspected Protestant?

I disliked the thought of marriage, but still…

Would Mary I allow me to marry him?

My instincts told me 'no'.

A messenger appeared next to me.

"Her Majesty, the Queen requests your presence outside," he told me. "She also instructed for you to meet her there at once."

I went outside to see Mary I.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner," said Mary I curtly, before I could curtsey. "No, please don't curtsey, ignore formalities. I'll be quick and to the point. Regarding our previous agreement, here is a contract with rules regarding it."

She shoved a parchment onto my hands and left back to the feast.

"_Rules stipulating our agreement,"_ I read. "_Your are of marriageable age and a suitable husband is needed for you. These are the rules that help you choose the most suitable for a Tudor daughter. One. You must marry a Catholic. Two. He must be a member of the upper nobility. Three. He must not be an ally or related in anyway to the Howards. Four. His family must be known loyalists to the Throne of England with no direct claim. Five. You have to gain my permission and His Majesty of Portugal and England's permission to marry as man and wife."_

My heart almost shattered from this.

I had hoped to use all my persuasion skills to convince Mary I that Robert is an ideal candidate to marry me, but this…there's no chance I would ever obtain legal permission to marry him. Would Robert agree to marry me, a Tudor bastard?

Robert isn't a full, devout Catholic, he is a member of the lower nobility, his family was rejected as allies by the Howards, his grandfather was loyal to Henry VII, but was executed by Henry VIII, and Luis I would never allow me to marry for love. If Luis I had his way, and Mary I wasn't as stubborn as she is, I would've been broken already.

Mary I had kept me alive and life was still full of hope.

A sudden thought occurred to me.

Could Robert and I have a…secret wedding?

"Elizabeth," said Robert, appearing next to me. "Feast's over. Everyone's dancing. Do you want to come for a walk with me outside? Mary I won't know you're gone. She's dancing with Luis I and talking the Chapuys, I think."

Feeling bold, I nodded, and the two of us walked casually out the doors and into the gardens right under Mary I and Luis I's noses! I glanced back, and none of them noticed us gone. They were too deep in conversation to notice.

The moon shone brightly as we strolled in the gardens.

Not many people were about.

"Elizabeth," said Robert quietly. "What are you? A Princess? A bastard?"

"I'd like to know that," I sighed. "I suppose a bastard."

"The Queen keeps your best interests at heart. For her own security. You know that, don't you? I think deep down, she cares about you more than she shows. The Court is full of lies and conspiracies, Elizabeth, you must know that. Everyone wears masks to conceal their true plans, and every man is for himself. Even if they have allies, it is all a dance. When fortune appears in front of one, he'll take it and leave his 'allies' to fend for themselves. You are already aware that Luis I hates you? I have a feeling that he didn't wish to marry Mary I in the first place. He must have a true love back in Portugal. It was because of you that he had to marry Mary I for duty to secure her succession to the Throne and to satisfy both Charles V and Manuel I of Portugal, who wish for Catholicism to be reinstated in England."

"Why are you telling me this? I doubt I'll remain in Court for long. It's only a taste, and I will probably return to the countryside on the orders of Mary I. She won't want me here to annoy her. It might ruin her festivities. I might as well marry a Catholic and die unhappy."

"Or you can marry me."

"What?! Won't your father object?"

"Why would he? My eldest brother John, had married Lady Anne Seymour, my other brother Ambrose, had married Elizabeth Tailboys, 4th Baroness Tailboys and my youngest sister Katherine, is betrothed to Henry Hastings, the son and heir of Francis Hastings, 2nd Earl of Huntingdon. My father will be pleased if I marry you, even if you're an illegitimate child. He wants descendants will upper noble blood in them, even if his own children couldn't have that."

"If he wants that, he could marry his children off to Howards. Why me? I can't inherit anything, and my dowry will be small. According to this stipulation agreement, I can't marry without Luis I's permission, and he won't allow me to marry anyone I wish to marry."

I showed Robert the parchment.

Robert snorted.

"Ignore those rules," he advised.

"I can't," I said, shocked.

"Yes you can. You're a Tudor bastard. England's mostly Catholic, and there's been talk that it'll embrace the Pope. Your mother's marriage with the late King had never existed. Now, you're just an acknowledged daughter of the late Henry VIII and a demanding mistress. You aren't Luis I's problem. Mary I gave this to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"Luis I dictated it. He's the fanatic Catholic, not your sister. Just forget for a minute that you're part of the royal family. Will you marry me?"

"Robert, if I do, it'll be the end for both of us. You will be executed and I will be imprisoned forever. It is high treason to ignore the orders of the monarch. You know that. We can only be together in our dreams and in feasts. You're the closest friend I ever had, and I do not want to see you dead. Besides, you don't meet anything on the criteria!"

"Really?"

"You check it!"

"Let's see…I'm not a strict Catholic, not a member of the upper nobility, and I doubt Luis I will give permission for our marriage. My family is loyal to the Tudors and we hate the Howards. No offense to your mother's family, of course."

"I suppose it'll be alright if I marry you. Mary I won't mind. Hopefully she'll support me against her husband in this marriage."

"She will! She's your sister!"

"She's a Queen first, a wife second, a mother third and a sister last."

"You know this how?"

"It's Mary. She won't relinquish her power for anything."

"I see. Let us hope she's in a jolly mood and will agree. To make our union legal, let us marry with only a few witnesses and consummate it. That way no one can doubt our marriage or break us apart. That is a good thing about a Catholic Queen. She won't go against the Bible. She's too devout and will think of it as against her sins. Come with me! We'll marry in front of the family priest with a couple of loyal and reliable witnesses! In ten months' time, we'll have a babe in our arms to prove our undying love and the proof that we are married. It's all ready, Elizabeth! Come! I don't care if you're not dressed in a wedding gown! Marry me! Please do!"

"Alright. I just hope we don't get separated because of this! Who have you chosen for our witnesses? I wished you told me earlier, and I would've asked my governess to be a witness. Are you proposing that we leave in the middle of the feast?"

"Yes! Come with me now!"

I laughed and the two of us stroded to a waiting carriage.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I've done.

It was a week later, and I was no longer the Lady Elizabeth Tudor, bastard daughter of Henry VIII. I had become Lady Elizabeth Dudley, wife of Lord Robert Dudley and the daughter-in-law of John Dudley, Viscount Lisle, and Jane Dudley, Viscountess Lisle.

I had broken rule two by marrying a man of the lower nobility.

Doing so, I had broken the last rule.

Luis I and Mary I will never forgive me.

Luis I already hated me, and this just gave him a deeper excuse to dislike me more. What have I gotten myself into? One way or another, the King and Queen will find out! Who knows? Maybe at this very moment, they are planning my marriage with my one-time betrothed, Sir Charles Brandon (illegitimate son of the late Duke of Suffolk), who ironically, is of the lower nobility, even though his father was a member of the upper nobility.

Once I was granted permission to leave Court, I lived in Kenilworth Castle, the Dudley family's main residence with only Kat Ashley and a few trusted servants and maids. No one could know about my secret marriage with Robert, or my head will be rolling down the hill.

"The Queen wishes to see you," said Kat, appearing at my door.

"She's here?!" I said, knocking down a chair in my alarm.

"It was unexpected," said Kat regretfully. "I tried to tell her that you're resting, but she insisted on

seeing you, and declared she would wait all night until she sees you."

Mary I can be extremely stubborn.

"Tell the Dudleys to leave for Dudley Castle in the West Midlands," I instructed. "Tell them to stay there until they receive my message. It's for their own safety. Tell them to prepare themselves for a possible siege or arrest. Mary I must not know about my marriage unless I tell her myself. Go with them. I don't want you executed."

"Very well," said Kat, curtseying. "Good luck, My Lady Elizabeth."

I stood up and calmly walked to the room where Mary I was waiting.

"Your Majesty," I said, with a deep curtsey.

"Elizabeth," said Mary I, looking around suspiciously.

"Lady Ashley informed me that you wished to see me? How may I help you, Your Majesty? I'm at your disposal and your loyal servant."

"I was surprised at your hasty request to depart from Court. I had always been under the impression that you wanted to stay in Court. Your former guardian had stated so too. I was even more astonished when I was told that you left for Kenilworth Castle instead of Pembroke Castle. You are aware that I have given it to you as insurance to issue a declaration that you will be the 1st Countess of Pembroke in your own right when you reach your majority and marry? In the declaration, the title and estates will pass along to any of your possible issue, whether they're daughters or sons. Now, I've come here to inform you of your marriage. His Majesty of Portugal and I have decided for you to marry Don Antonio of Trancoso, the King's illegitimate nephew by his brother, Infante Fernando. Isn't that an honour, Elizabeth? The King had assured the title Duke of Trancoso for him."

"Will I have to move to Portugal?"

"Of course! You will have to live there with your husband!"

"What about my title as Countess of Pembroke?"

"Ah yes. Of course when you marry, you'll be allowed to visit England any time you wish, and you'll always be welcomed in the English Court. Once you have your first son, he'll be brought to England and will have your title of 'Earl of Pembroke', and reaching his majority, will be elevated to Marquess. If you have any more sons, they will be brought here too. Your daughters will remain with you in Portugal until they are married off."

"What will my um, duties be in Portugal? You are the Queen Consort of Portugal, so wouldn't it be better if I serve you here?"

"You and your future husband will live in Spain."

"What?! You just told me-"

"I know. You will live in Portugal and serve Infanta Maria of Guimaraes once she becomes Princess of Portugal upon marrying my son, John. For now, you will go to Spain and be a companion to my Katharine while she settles in the Spanish Court. You will be a substitute sister for her, and make sure she is well-received and liked by her future sisters-in-law, Maria and Juana."

"I'm afraid, that is impossible, Your Majesty. You see, I cannot marry another, as such, I'll be committing the act of bigamy."

"Marrying another? What in the Almighty's name are you talking about?!"

"I am already married."

"To Sir Charles Brandon? Weren't you a little hasty?"

"No, Your Majesty. I'm now Lady Elizabeth Dudley. My husband is Lord Robert."

"Lord Robert Dudley? Viscount Lisle's younger son?! Please tell me this is all a mistake and a bad joke of yours, and you are not really married to him! Please tell me you two are not truly married in the eyes of God and all will be forgiven!"

"I am married to him in God's eyes."

Mary I stared at me, shocked.

At first, she was pale, but then as she recovered, her cheeks slowly turned red. I had consummated my union with Robert, and was witnessed by Kat, if Mary I demanded our marriage to be annulled. She wouldn't dare question the Will of God.

"I don't know what to say!" Mary I said angrily. "I thought you had more common sense than to rush

into a lowly marriage without seeking consent from me or Luis I! Have you even read the stipulation contract I gave you last week?! I do not doubt your marriage, but look what you've done! Now we have to substitute you with another wealthy English noblewoman!"

"Lord Robert and I were married before the stipulation contract," I lied. "Thus being a legal marriage, not high treason."

"If that is the case, why was I not informed earlier?!"

"You were engaged with foreign matters, Your Majesty."

"You have broken every rule! What can I do with a disobedient subject?! Is Lord Robert a Catholic, a loyal supporter and without claim to the Throne?"

"I'm uncertain about his religious leanings, but I know with confidence that he and his family is loyal to you fully. His grandfather was Sir Edmund Dudley, a trusted Councillor of Henry VII, and he doesn't have direct blood from English Kings. I thought that Lord Robert would be a suitable match because of his lower origins and loyalty. We have agreed earlier that I may choose my own husband. I had thought not to bother you because you were busily engaged in other, more important affairs. We cannot annul our union, as it was consummated before God's eyes."

Mary I clenched her teeth.

I shouldn't have been so reckless…

Marrying Robert was more turbulent than I thought.

"I know what to do," said Mary I, after a while. "I will not make you annul your marriage. I want you and Lord Robert to be married again in a public ceremony in front of the royal family. I will give Viscount Lisle the title '1st Duke of Northumberland', your eldest brother '1st Earl of Warwick', your second brother will be 'Baron Tailboys' by the right of his wife and your husband will be '1st Earl of Leicester'. The heir of your brother will be 'Viscount Lisle'."

"Thank you," I said, still unsure what'll happen.

"I cannot have my half-sister just a daughter-in-law of a Viscount, now can I? You will be Countess of Leicester _and _1st Countess of Pembroke in your own right! Your future child be will the 2nd Earl of Leicester and Pembroke."

"Will my husband and I have to pay a fine? I can assure you that we are willing to pay for our crime through money, and-"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A fine is not necessary just yet. Yes, you two have committed a crime by marrying without permission, but a fine is too lenient. I should have the both of you executed, and your possessions confiscated, but I decided not to. A week after your marital ceremony, you will be sent to Spain with Katharine, and will stay there for at least a year or until Katharine gives birth to an Infanta of Spain. Lord Robert will pay a hefty fine and will spend his time in the Tower. In the royal apartments of course. He will be permitted to visit you thrice a year in Spain."

"Yes, Your Majesty. What if I have children? Will they remain with me in Spain, or will they be allowed to return to England? I would love to have my children with me in Spain, but it's their right to be in England with their father."

"Your future children will be sent to England."

"When they're just born?"

"Of course not! The journey will kill them! When they're three or four."

"What if Princess Katharine already has her first child by then?"

"You and your children will be allowed to leave for England together. Do you think you're with child, or is it too early to tell?"

"It is too early to tell."

Mary I nodded and ordered for a cup of tea.

I was secretly happy and relieved that matters weren't as bad as I thought they would be. I would no longer be a mere Lady. I would now be a Countess in my own right and as a consort! Of course there will be other Countesses in front of me, but at least neither me nor Robert would be beheaded! Travelling to Spain would be an adventure, and I would love to explore a new country and bring my knowledge of Spain and the Spanish language into good use. The trouble would be pretending to be a pious Catholic like the other religious Spaniards.

Even though I had broken every rule, at least I was still alive!

Deep down, I knew that the Dudleys were Protestants, and after my marriage with Robert, they had closer ties with various prominent Protestant families (like the Parrs and de Veres) and my maternal family, the Howards. I heard pieces of gossip regarding me and the Throne, and suspected they formed some sort of alliance involving deposing Mary I and placing me on the Throne as a puppet Queen with the Dudleys and Howards being the true rulers.

That meant I lied to Mary I, and unknowingly became the Dudley with the claim to the English Throne, and when I have my first child, he (or she) will be the undisputable figurehead for the Dudleys and the Howards in their political game.

In my subsequent marriage, I lost Mary I's trust via:

Marrying a strongly suspected Protestant.

Becoming the wife of a lower nobleman.

The Dudley family allied themselves with the Howards by using me as a vital link.

By marrying into the Dudley family, they have a claim to the Throne.

I hadn't asked permission to marry Robert.

I had a feeling that from now on, Robert and I will be closely watched-more closely than before-and a single wrong step will send us to the executioner's block.

* * *

**Please review! If no one really likes it, I'll know and spend more time on my other fanfictions, so please review! :)**


End file.
